Joey Wheeler, KC Head of Security
by Lily272
Summary: Drabbles collection, sequel to Bodyguard. 8 th: "Fear": Someone needs to see the dentist.
1. Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

A special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing my spellings and grammar errors.

* * *

Whispers

"Finally the last Exam is over. I can't believe that we're all leaving High School soon." Tristan said after he and Duke had entered the Game Shop. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan, had agreed to meet there that afternoon to plan a little private graduation party now that the studying was over. All were there, that is, all but Joey. He was running late even though he had gotten a rid from his boyfriend Seto Kaiba, and Tristan really didn't want to find out the reasons for that. He still didn't get how the hell a relationship could work between them but they've been dating now for some time and from what he had heard it was going well. Joey's father complaining about why Joey never left his clothing with Kaiba so his maids could do the washing instead of Joey coming home to change his dirty clothes with clean ones.

Great, that had given Tristan some images he really hadn't wanted.

In that moment Joey walked in followed by Kaiba. _Does that jerk have nothing else to do like running his big ass company? _Tristan wondered. He still hated that guy and couldn't understand how the rest could so easily accept that he was screwing their friend after everything that had happened. Even Yugi's gramps was on good terms with him, and that after Seto had once not only ripped the old mans most valuable card, but had managed to send gramps to the hospital in the process. He wanted them to split up so badly but there was nothing he could do. Joey had fallen head over heals for that arrogant jerk of a guy. Everyone with eyes in there head could see it. Even so he still sometimes said that he thinks that Kaiba loves him even more, sure he does, he pretends to. He is a jerk and Tristan was sure that moneybags was only after some fun. But no one believed him, everyone was sure that it was genuine.

"Hey guys." Joey said after walking up to the rest. Kaiba just glared at Tristan like always. Kaiba just couldn't forgive him for trying to hook Joey up with another, after he had known that they were dating, at least sort of. It was a test phase more or less but it still counted in the CEO's opinion.

"Hey, how did you think you did during the Exams?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

"Not so great but I should pass." Joey said. And Yugi looked at Kaiba questioning, but Kaiba ignored it with the thought _He should know how I did, perfectly of course._

"I'm with Joey," Tristan stated, not wanting the stupid CEO to get any closer to any of his friends than he already was. He wasn't a part of them and Tristan hated it when he was around. "I didn't do great but acceptable, it will do for a community college."

"Yami and I will go together to a college in London and study Archaeology The UCL Institute of Archaeology is the largest and one of the most highly regarded centers for archaeology, cultural heritage and museum studies in Britain. And the UCL also has the Petrie Museum of Egyptian Archaeology. It houses an estimated 80,000 objects, making it one of the greatest collections of Egyptian and Sudanese archaeology in the world. It illustrates life in the Nile Valley from prehistory through the time of the pharaohs, the Ptolemaic, Roman and Coptic periods to the Islamic period." Yugi sounded cheerful at the thought of learning more about the life his Yami once had and hoped that Yami will enjoy learning more about what had happened there during the 5000 years he had been trapped in the millenniums puzzle. But considering the smile that was on Yami's lips he was more pleased with the happy and cheerful way his little light was talking about it.

"Great than you can fight again with Bakura. They're still in England, are they in London too or someplace else? I keep forgetting that," Joey asked

"They're in a smaller City called Brighton. It's right at the sea and south of London but not too far away I'm not sure what they'll do next, probably go to college as well." Yami answered.

"Bakura and college? I find that hard to believe." Seto said sarcastically earning him a death glare from Tristan.

"What are you going to do? Harvard, Princeton, or any other far far far away college maybe?" Tristan asked sounding much too hopeful for the young CEO's taste.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have a business to run I can't go to a far far far away college. And anyway, I wouldn't want to go away," he looked lovingly to Joey as he said the last part of his answer. Causing Tristan to feel like he was about to throw up.

"What about you Joey?" He asked hoping Joey had somehow managed to find a good college further away, even if they wouldn't see each other for a while at least Kaiba didn't get to screw around with him anymore, and hopefully Joey would meet someone else nice there.

"I start working. I'm sick of school." Joey said.

"And what profession are you going to have? Did you already find something?" Duke asked wondering if he should offer the blond a job at the Black Clown if he hadn't found anything. He didn't want his friend to stand there with nothing. But then again, Kaiba might have offered him something already.

"I sort of have already been working there for a while, but it is still a secret." Joey said and Tristan and Kaiba where the only ones to know what that meant. He intended to stay with the bodyguard agency that he had worked for during High School, and that had been the reason that he had ended up with Kaiba.

"Why so secretive about your work?" Yugi asked worried. "It's nothing illegal or dangerous is it?"

"No I'm just not allowed to talk about it to anyone, but don't worry I've been doing it along with school for a long time now." Joey said.

"Does it have anything to do with the Katsuya thing you never really explained?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it does." Joey said, "and no I still can't explain that one."

"I could," Seto said.

"No I don't want you to do so either because I don't want my boss to think I made you and get in trouble because they know," Joey said. Seto frowned for a moment. He didn't want Joey to keep doing that job since he looked way to hot in drag for his own good. No one should get to see Joey like that but him, not that Joey didn't look hot the way he was normally, but in drag even more. And the stupid training trips he had to take were getting on Seto's nerves as well. Somehow they always ended up at the exact time that he could take a little bit of time off and wanted to do something with his wolf.

"Let him tell them," Tristan said. "They'll never stop worrying otherwise."

"You know it?" Yugi asked sounding upset that he hadn't been told while Tristan was informed.

"I sort of found out, he wasn't pleased about it so relax. It wasn't like he told me, he actually lied to me about it once," Tristan now the one complaining.

"I had to and you know why." Joey said.

"Yeah I know but it isn't going to change anything. You still won't get these two off your back until you tell them." Tristan said.

"Two? I worry too you know. And how come you didn't tell me?" Duke looked mad at his boyfriend.

"Those three," Tristan said rolling his eyes a little but adding for Duke's benefit, "sorry, but I couldn't tell you because he made me promise."

"You still could have told me, I wouldn't have let him know that I know." Duke mumbled with he little pout.

Again Tristan rolled his eyes, _Fine then pout _he thought _at least we get to make up again later._

"Don't be mad at him Duke it really is important that it stays a secret. I can lose the job and it pays really good for even a small amount of work, just the drag is annoying and the fact that the hours can be sort of random." Joey stated.

"And really annoying, especially at short notice." Seto said, remembering an occasion where he had planned a surprise date to a nice concert with his wolf, and then he had to go to work for some snoody rich kid, whose parents were worried that he might get hurt at a party. Seto had gone with Mokuba instead but it still bugged him that Joey couldn't come along. Even worse was that they had a little fight about it, since Joey hadn't known about the surprise date idea and Mokuba had talked about him and Seto having been to the concert. Joey had been pissed that he hadn't been invited to the concert too. But then again, the fight had led them like always to Seto's by now favorite place in the mansion, his king sized bed. Every fight would still end up in a wrestling match that would ultimately end in said bed, unless they didn't make it there. Which happened rather often.

Seto smiled at that thought and watched his wolf a little, putting an arm around his waist and let the hand move slowly to lower parts on his backside. Tristan watched it, giving a little cough and a death glare to Kaiba once he had eye contact with the CEO. To his disappointment it only earned him a little smug smile before Seto allowed his hand to reach it's goal, Joey's hot butt, like he wanted to make a statement saying 'You can't stop me from screwing him.' "Get a room." Tristan said. He really didn't want to watch them make out with each other or feel the other up.

"Great does that mean I can take him home with me now, let's go then wolf." Seto said and tried to pull the blond with him.

But Joey stood his ground and said, "If you want you can go ahead. Have fun. But I came here to plan a party and don't even attempt to pull me out here, you know what happens when you try to bully me around."

Tristan laughed as Joey brought that memory back to life in his head and the other three chuckled a little too. After all Joey had once given Kaiba a wedgie because he had tried to carry him out of a night club after not only dancing with another but also letting the other guy give him a kiss on the cheek.

Seto groaned a little but said nothing else. This was getting really annoying, either he had to work, or Joey had to work or Joey was with his pack of freaks. The only time they saw each other was late at night, that is, if neither one of them had to do some late hours. Seto tried to think of a way around this, there had to be a way to spend more time with his little alpha wolf. The wild dominate little thing he had fallen for completely.

He kept thinking about ways to get Joey to quit that job and stop with the drag in front of other guys, while Joey talked about the party with the others, or rather Yami, Yugi and Duke. Tristan was distracted glaring at the jerk that dared to still have his hand on his friends butt, moving it even a little. He still couldn't believe that Joey really allowed that guy to bang him. How could he be so blind? They hardly did anything than sleep with each other since Kaiba was always working and Tristan knew that Joey also had some really strange working hours and would still hang with them like before. And the way Seto was touching the blond he only had one thing in his mind and that was how to get as fast as possible into the blonds pants. Like he always tried to do and unfortunately even succeeded.

After a while Kaiba had an idea. He thought about how to tell his wolf about it, afraid that bringing the subject back to the Katsuya business he had just distracted his friends from might anger him. He could always whisper, but even that could leave a bad after taste for Seto in form of a fist in the guts. He still decided to try, this should be one of the times he was allowed and if not, it always was worth the fist anyway,

He leaned down a bit, bringing his lips real close to the blond's ear and whispered with a bit of a seductive voice, "I think I have an idea how you can tell them about the bodyguard stuff." Seto could see how the blond in his arms closed his eyes and moved his tongue over his lips once and he could feel a tiny shudder going down the blond's back all the way to his butt where he still had one hand. The blond could always be completely distracted from his train of thought. Seto wasn't sure why, if it was his voice when he whispered, or the knowledge of how close his lips were or the proximity of their body's when he leaned down to him like this, maybe it was his warm breath toughing the blonds skin. Either way, Joey was definitely hot right now. Like he always would get when Seto whispered like that, and Seto truly enjoyed the effect it had. Even if there were moments where it would piss Joey off to be distracted in such a way. But this time he just opened his eyes and looked up questioningly. Seto smiled he was permitted to continue and would enjoy every second as he whispered once more trying to sound even more seductive now. "You could quit your job and work as my personal bodyguard."

Again Joey closed his eyes and licked his ruby lips for a moment; again Seto could feel the shudder going down. Joey swallowed hard before whispering back with a dark red blush on his adorable face, "don't you think you might be a bit of a distraction?"

Seto smiled a little, he loved seeing his wolf all wanting and flushed especially when he was with his pack. He could hear a mumbled, "excuse me, but I think I have to throw up." Seto had to fight now to keep a seductive smile instead of a smug one, after hearing Tristan mumble those words.

"I don't know, but you wouldn't be alone, my current head of security is leaving in a few month for his retirement, and I really would need a new one, that could be you. What do you think, how does Joseph Wheeler, Head of Security, sound to you?" Again the blond showed the same reaction after hearing the seductive whispered voice of his dragon.

The words were ringing in Joey's head long after Seto had said them and he just couldn't help himself but really love the sound of them. Joseph Wheeler, Head of Security. It really sounded good and so he whispered, "Sounds...tempting."

Again Seto had to fight a smug smile playing around his lips and keep it as seductive as he could as he wondered for a moment if the blond had meant the job offer or the way he had presented it that obviously was tempting to the blond in a completely different way. Knowing that it might get him in trouble if the blond wasn't already too hot to care he dared to ask with his whispering seductive voice, "what sounds...tempting? The Job or the way I offered?"

The blush on his blond lovers face increased at those whispered words. He then just started kissing his dragon. _Finally _Seto thought, it had taken long enough to get him hot, he had managed it faster with his whispers in the past. They would always work like a charm, as long as Seto was careful not to piss off his wolf before he had reached this point.

He pulled him closer up to his own body and kissed him back passionately. Neither of them was willing to pull apart. And so it was Yami who eventually said, "I would offer you two the guest room, but Gramps is home and the room isn't sound proof."

Joey pulled away a bit from his dragon the blush darkened in color but now from embarrassment rather then lust. _Why would you ruin the mood Yami, _Seto thought, while Tristan was still glaring daggers at the CEO. Seto smiled at Tristan and simply had to say, "The back of my limo is and we can always have another long detour." Tristan blushed at the heavy hint on the reason for Joey's delay earlier. And if Joey's face was any indication, Seto was not just bragging because Joey had officially reached tomato status.

"And, what about the offer?" Seto asked Joey.

"I said I would if..." Yami said in shock assuming he meant the guestroom statement.

"He didn't mean that." Joey explained still bright read and glad that it couldn't increase anymore because if it could, it would.

"Was it the detour?" Yami asked grinning wickedly.

"No," Joey just said.

"I meant a job offer I just made him," Seto said.

"Must be one hot job," Duke said grinning as well. Yugi at least had the decency to have a slight blush at the current topic (as well). While Tristan still stared daggers hoping the topic would change real fast.

"Not everyone is as perverted as you guys." Seto said and Joey just thought _No but you definitely are._

"What is it then?" Yugi asked hoping to change the topic to something a bit less intimate he could see that Joey wasn't exactly comfortable that the current topic was his sex life.

"A position as my new Head of Security." Seto said.

_Great,_ Tristan thought, _now Kaiba gets even more time with Joey to fuck his brains out._

"You think he can do that? I mean he has no experience with security." Duke pointed out knowing from his own business how important security was.

Seto looked at his blond lover, he still had to agree before he could tell the others everything. "Head of Security." Joey mumbled, "It sounds really great. I think I have to quit my Job with the agency."

"What agency?" Yugi asked confused what kind of agency it was, especially considering that he had to dress in drag and gone out with Kaiba as Katsuya. The statment with the hours didn't make it sound any less like something really freaky.

"A bodyguard agency that has its main focus on discretion, next to the safety of the client of coarse." Joey explained adding, "that's why it all started after Seto got shot in his shoulder. Mokuba talked him into getting a bodyguard but mister I'm invincible didn't believe it necessary. But in the end Mokuba talked him into hiring the agency I was working for. That way no one would find out he had one and he could keep his fearless reputation."

"Will you ever stop that I'm invincible rubbish?" Seto asked knowing what he hinted at.

"Sure, the day you manage to piss me off even worse and I just know that day will come." Joey said smiling lovingly to his dragon.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Break in

Thanks to BrowneyedShamer, Angel Dove1, mandapandabug, ShadowPrincess96, YukitoNO1 and Yuu13 for the reviews.  
Special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing the mistakes.

* * *

**Break in**

"Can't I go back to being your bodyguard only?" Joey whined. This was so boring. He wanted some action and not to sit behind a bloody desk and plan the shifts for others that could walk around the building and check on things. He wanted to walk around the building and check on things and hopefully find someone trying to break in so he could beat the shit out of them. But no, the best he got to do was check on the others every now and then and scream at the lazy idiot that was reading a book when he was supposed to watch the monitors of the security cameras. And you can do a lot of things at once, like eating and reading or eating and watch a TV screen but you cannot read and watch a TV screen.

"Nope I need a head of security that I can trust and you´re doing a great job." Seto just said sitting behind his desk in front of his windowed wall with a great look overeDomino city. He was doing some of his paper work, and was only half listening. Joey was in every half hour and he wasn't sure if he just really hated that new position, if he just missed him, or if he was worried and needed to check on him.

"I swear if I have to sign one more request slip for a day off work, my hand is going to fall right off." Joey whined again. Why had he ever agreed to this? Oh yeah he thought he would get to boss around others and granted screaming at them sort of made up for all the other parts but it wasn't enough.

"Then deny them." Seto said.

"Great then I write denied and my name that's just worse." Joey complained.

Seto rolled his eyes and said, "If you're bored I have an idea to help you out with that."

"You better not say what I think you´re going to say. I told you no sex during work hours and that's final." Joey said. Seto had kept trying since he started as his bodyguard and it was a huge distraction. But by now he had nearly giving it up and just tried to get a little every once in a while, but one no was enough to stop him.

"Then I can't help you, and before I forget, I have a meeting and would like someone from security to be there for my safety since it's about a take over." Seto said.

"Don't say you finally learned your lesson." Joey said ironically.

"Of course I learned, if I ask for more security more often then you don't call me Mr. Invicible. I hate it that you keep doing that just because I took one little risk and nearly got shot, I mean you were there, it was save enough." Seto said dryly.

"Oh goodie you learned the wrong lesson." Joey said ironically, he hadn't expected anything else but at least he did get a bit more security with that lesson.

Seto smiled at him a little and asked, "Will you be there?"

"Only if you promise to focus on your work instead of distracting me." Joey said also smiling at his lover.

"I promise." Seto said, "The meeting starts in 30 minutes."

"Great, couldn't have said something earlier?" Joey complained.

"Why, do you have something to do?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but it will have to wait." Joey said with a pout.

"What was it?" Seto asked curiously.

"I wanted to beat the crap out of someone." Joey said looking rather angry now.

"Who and why?" Seto said with a grin, he felt sorry for who ever had made Joey angry.

"One of the guys that works under me and worked here longer. Some of them say I slept my way up and make fun of me. I thought if I beat the crap out of one of them it should shut them all up." Joey looked even more angry now and Seto knew that it wasn't only to shut them up; it had made his wolf angry. And they would regret it all at some point for sure. Joey could get really scary when he was pissed.

"Why don't you fire them? Or let me fire them." Seto asked hoping to save the poor guys from a bad beating.

"Where is the fun in that? They're in security so let me show them what that means. Half of them couldn't win a fight with a toddler. All they ever do is walk the freaking round or sit in front of some stupid screens. They need to get some training and I'll prove that to them." Joey said. He really just wanted to beat the crap out of the guy who had started the whole talk.

"Leave him alive please, I don't want to have to visit you in jail." Seto said and hoped that Joey would control his temper at least a little.

"Sure I'm not a killer, you know that." Joey said and gave him a tiny kiss before he left to sign some more goddamn forms and make a plan for next weeks shifts. And that was truly the worst part.

About 35 minutes later Seto was in the conference room and had his meeting. Joey was a bit behind him to his right keeping an eye on everything. It was absolutely unnecessary since it was impossible to get a weapon into Kaiba Corp. Joey had complained since his first day as his bodyguard that it was way to easy for him to get his pieced up gun in and that he had done so multiple ways without any trouble. Granted he was Kaiba's bodyguard and was expected to have one and even had one visible, but they should still notice if a gun was coming in and that he had two instead of one now. The second he had appointed him the new head of security Joey had made lots of changes and even talked Seto into hiring a few more people; one of the reasons why he didn't want Joey to be just his bodyguard anymore. This place had never been safer and it needed to be safe, he had a lot of competing companies against him that might try to get in.

Seto noticed Joey making a steep back and whisper something into his little microphone. Joey had demanded that everyone in security got a little mic and earpiece, a lot like the one Seto had in his coat. That way Joey was always in on what was going on, unfortunately for his workers, they didn't know that Joey could always hear what they said that way. They only heard what was said when a little button was pressed on the others but Joey's earpiece allowed him to hear everything. Which must be how he knew about the rumors about him sleeping his way up.

After Joey had said something into his microphone he stepped closer and even leaned down to whisper something into Seto's ear, "I have to go and take care of something but someone else will be coming before I leave, could I cause a little interruption that will insure that no one will dare to hurt you?"

Seto wondered what he meant by the last question but was curious now and answered, "As long as you don't threaten them too much it's fine."

"Oh, I don't plan on talking to them at all, just let them see something." Joey said and Seto could hear from his voice that Joey was really looking forward to what ever he had planned.

Just moments later someone else from the security came in to take Joey's place. Joey just stepped aside and said to the other guy, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I heard you talk about me behind my back."

The man now paled, probably certain that he would loose his job but instead Joey suddenly grabbed him and threw him half way over the table before he said, looking like he was about to kill someone, "you should know that if only one of Kaiba's hairs is out of place you will be dead is that clear?"

Seto looked at his wolf and his face looked the same as the evening Mr. Bennett had tried to kill Seto in front of Joey. The man from his security team simply nodded and looked as terrified as all the others in the room.

"Then what are you waiting for, get your butt over here next to Kaiba and make sure that nothing is going to happen to him got it?" Joey said and the other slowly got closer, weary of Joey at all times. He clearly didn't think that such a slender man could throw him half way over the long table that was in the room or that he could look that terrifying. "I'll be back." Joey said in the same low and threatening voice he had only once before used on Seto. It had been the same evening with Mr. Bennett and Seto had tried to stop Joey from leaving. But after hearing that voice he had chosen to keep his arm and let the blond cool off over night.

After that Joey left and Seto looked at his new guard and said, "If you don't know how to handle him, don't piss him off. You're really lucky he is busy; you got off easy. And before I forget, normally I would say now that if I hear you talk about him or me like that again I would fire you. But this time I'm going to let you know that since Joey is your direct boss, I give him free hand to deal with you and will not ask him in advance to leave you alive. Got it?" The man nodded and Seto turned back to his business partners. Everyone moved a bit away from Seto before they continued with the meeting.

Joey was happy that he had gotten to beat up the guy at least a little that day and if he heard something again he would really beat the crap out of him. But now he had something else to do. Someone had been caught sneaking into the building, and with a knife on top of that. He would have to look into that and find out what he wanted and if there were more. He went into the room where the man was held and, after seeing who he was, wanted to go back out, but instead he walked right in front of the chair the man was tied up on and said, "You chose a really bad day to piss me off, so I really hope you have a damn good explanation for being here."

Tristan gulped, he had been the only one to know that Joey could do this job and had hoped to remember enough of the training to get past him but he obviously was wrong. "I just, wanted to visit you pal."

"Visit me? With a knife?" Joey asked.

"Sure, I thought you might be able to use it in your new job here, it's a present." The captured boy said.

Joey just showed him the gun he had and then asked, "Why and how many are in here?"

"I just wanted to visit you, honestly bro, why else would I try to break into Kaiba Corp.? A tea party with Kaiba?" Tristan said.

"Tristan I know you, why did you not contact me? Why were you caught sneaking around?" Joey asked once more.

Tristan was quiet he couldn't think of another excuse. Joey activated the microphone he had and made sure everyone in the security could hear him as he said, "Be extra careful, there are intruders in the building. Make sure to find them", after that he turned the mic off and said to Tristan, "You better have a damn good excuse for me when I get back."

He left and soon they had found some more people, Tea, Duke, Yugi and Ryou. Joey groaned as he heard the last two names. That meant Yami and Bakura were around too, the king of games to whom this was a game of hide and seek and the king of thieves. Joey had the advantage in that he knew they were in the building while they had no idea that he was already on to them. And he knew both well enough to guess where they would try to get. Yami was playing, that meant he would go to where the most power usually was to prove that he could get there. He would be heading for Kaiba's office. Bakura was a thief and would try to get something valuable like some prototypes of Seto's new gaming system.

The office was closer so Joey decided to go there first together with four of his men. As soon as he had spotted the spiky hair it was easy to get Yami captured and two of his man brought him to the rest. The other two went with Joey who was getting them in position to capture Bakura when he walked into the room where the new gaming systems were, while he waited around a corner to ensure he didn't run off. He had chosen two more that were talking behind his back knowing that Bakura would fight back much more aggressively as Yami had.

A little while later Joey was glad to have been patient with his little trap as he enjoyed watching Bakura try to get away by beating the shit out of his two man. As soon as they were unable to fight back Bakura said to Joey, "You better get out of my way or you'll end up like them."

"Wanna bet?" Joey said and got ready to fight.

After little while the two men were standing again, even if still in pain and both with a black eye, and walked first into the room where the other intruders where kept. Bakura and Joey walked in next. Bakura with a black eye, some bruises, a dislocated shoulder and the other arm was twisted behind his back and held in place by Joey who was absolutely unscratched.

Bakura was bound to a chair like the rest and then Joey popped his shoulder back into place. "Now first, hey Yugi and Yami how is London going? Didn't know you're on holiday here. And Ryou and Bakura haven't seen ya guys in ages how are you two doing." Joey asked smiling at his friends all innocent.

"Shut the fuck up you bloody moron, you dislocated my shoulder and gave me a black eye, if those idiots hadn't attacked me first I would have kicked your butt." Bakura said angrily.

"Well if you want to we can have a trainings match but since you won't be tired out I guess I won't need to go easy on you again." Joey said absolutely relaxed.

Yugi stared at him and said, "You were the one that beat Bakura up! How could you we're your friends."

"Sure you are but private and work usually don't mix well now let's talk business. Why did you break in?" Joey asked.

"To help you." Yugi said still upset that he had been so rough on them and still had them bound to chairs. "We only wanted to show you the week spots so you could improve and Seto wouldn't have a reason to get mad if someone else gets in."

"Oh I see that was Tristan's kind idea, wasn't it?" Joey asked and Yugi just gave a nod. "Then please Tristan tell me when I get it right. You thought Seto would get mad at you guys and I would get on your side and we would fight and break up? Or is it you thought he would get mad at me for letting you get in and out and then we would fight and break up? Or is it that you thought he would get mad at you guys and at me and you can be all 'buddy hey it isn't his fault' and I would say 'yes they just wanted to help' and Seto and I would fight and break up?" Joey looked at Tristan with an angry face but he stayed quiet. "Well either way," Joey said, "None of it will happen because I can actually separate private and business. So please guys don't forget your friend Joey would be sitting there tied up with you if you did such foolish stuff. But Kaiba Corporation's head of security has to inform his boss about the break in. But you are lucky, he is in an important meeting so you have some time to think of a very good excuse to tell him. And seeing how I treated Bakura should show you that I will not help you here."

And with that he left them to be watched by his men and returned to the conference room to stand were he belonged, next to his dragon.

The other man who had been left in charge of protecting his dragon left as soon as he could, staying as far away from Joey as possible. Joey then waited till the meeting was over.

"You know you didn't need to scare the poor people in here that much." Seto said after the last man was out.

"Why not, I doubt anyone will try something funny in the near future." Joey simply stated.

"Not unless they have a death wish. You looked scary, my wild little wolf." Seto said and tried to pull Joey into his arms and kiss him but like always at work Joey pushed him away a little.

"There is something you need to know." Joey said, bringing the topic back to business.

"What?" Seto asked.

"We had a break in during the meeting, but no worries, the intruders have been caught and tied up." Joey informed him.

"Did you find out why they are here and who sent them?" Seto asked, now all business and worried for his company.

"Sure, the one who sent them is there too, it is Tristan. And the reason he did it was to split us up, I guess. But the rest thought they could help me by showing me weak spots in the security, but that didn't work, I got them all." Joey said sounding proud.

"He did not?" Seto said sounding furious.

"Remember what you told me today, don't kill someone. Leave him alive." Joey said with a grin but walked with Seto to the room where his pack was all tied up.

Half an hour later Seto was still ranting at them, especially Tristan, and threatened them with lawsuits. Joey had listened quietly to it all trying to ignore the begging looks of his friends until Yugi started to cry. Joey absolutely believed that he had meant well.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Joey asked and Seto just looked at him even more pissed he, hated it when Joey called him that. And usually he didn't unless he was working as well as pissed. "Can I have half an hour break? I doubt you need me to keep you safe from my tied up friends."

"Why not, you don't have to listen if you don't want to." Seto said readying himself to continue his lecture and threats.

"Great, then I'm off work since I'm on break and now I'm not your head of security but your boyfriend don't forget that." Joey said and Seto looked at him slightly confused until Joey started screaming at him, "You fucking idiot, leave my friends alone. They only wanted to help me. And just because you´re such a first class jerk Yug is crying, aren't you ashamed of yourself? They all did it just to help me keep your sorry ass and stuff safe and you scream at them. Granted, Tristan had other reasons but you still don't have to go all badass CEO on them and threaten with a law suit. Leave them the hell alone or I'll move for the next couple of nights to Yug's, got it?"

Seto saw the smile on Tristan's face; this was what he had hoped for. But Seto had a better idea then to let him win. "You mean when you´re on a break you are on private time even when in here?" He asked and now it was Joey's turn to look confused.

"Yes, sure." He said and thought that Seto might be upset and kick him out but oh well he could always go back to his old job. His former boss had told him that he was always welcome to go back there.

"Great." Seto said and looked to one of the others from security and said, "Go, get them the hell out and make sure they don't get back in." After that he took Joey's hand and pulled him out. Joey let himself be dragged after; at least his friends seemed to be off the hook.

Seto walked right to his office and told his secretary, "If someone calls, tell them I'm on break time."

Joey had to grin, knowing now what Seto had been on about.

"So you're on break too?" Joey asked as they were in his office and the door was closed.

"Yes I am." Seto said with a wicked grin. "And that means this is private time." And then he kissed Joey and for once, he wasn't pushed back, but their usual little fight for dominance started.

* * *

**Please review.**

And if anyone has some ideas for this let me know. I have some more but if you have some that work with mine I might make them too. Once I get around to it.

And I will let Joey beat up someone else in front of his 'pack' at some point as well. Not only the beating up of Bakura and them seeing the consequences.

**And I started a new poll. Please vote!**

**Question:**  
What story would you like me to do after 'Dream Team'? (Read profile for the summaries)

**Choices (you have two votes):**  
A twist in time  
Private Playtoy  
Beloved Sibling  
Angelic exams  
re-write Love and Hate  
re-write Dogsitter


	3. Dry cleaner?

Thanks to Angel Dove1, mandapandabug, Assassin Rowan, AyaKagami, l2s2, ChaniaGo, Death-Dimension, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb, anayu123 and sherabo for the reviews.

And sorry for the bad spellings but I didn't get around to get it past a beta reader and I'm german and increadibly sleepy right now. But I don't know when I would get a chance to read it over at the moment.

* * *

**Dry cleaner?**

It was a nice and sunny Wednesday, late in the afternoon and Joey was on his way to see his dad again. Or rather to go home like he still called it since he officially was still living there, or at least he would call it that since most of his stuff was still there. But ever since graduation he hadn't spent a single night at his own home. Instead he would spend the nights at his dragon's lair.

Joey and Seto were dating for about a year now and still Joey had never said that he loved him because he was sure that Seto loved him much more. His friend didn't believe that though. Tristan was sure that Seto only wanted some fun and was using him and by now Joey had given up on trying to convince him otherwise. His dragon on the other side was as bad when it came to Tristan. Seto loathed him with a passion Joey had never believed him capable of and that only because Tristan had once tried to hook Joey up with someone else while knowing that they were together. Or at least having a one month test run. By now Joey had given up trying to talk Seto into forgiving Tristan, he only hoped that Seto wouldn't find out that Tristan was still introducing him to 'friends' of his that he had met recently and clearly hoped that Joey would fall for one of them rather than staying with Kaiba. Joey feared that if Seto would ever find out about that, Tristan might end up dead in some dark alleyway.

Joey parked his brand new car in front of his fathers apartment, or his home, depending on who you ask. Because apart from Joey everyone would say that the blond by now lived at Kaiba's mansion. Joey only didn't want to admit to that, so he had an escape in case Kaiba was behaving like a jerk again, which still happened occasionally, but they would end up in bed before Joey could run off. By now Seto was very good at getting his wolf hot while fighting and occasionally he started a fight just have it easier to get him all hot and wild in bed. Not that it was hard to get him hot otherwise but after 4 breaks during work and then going into Seto's fitness room for 3 hours like he did every night, even Joey was tired out a little.

Joey had to admit that Tristan had a good reason to think that Seto only wanted sex...he did want a lot of that but Joey knew that it wasn't all Seto wanted. The way his dragon would look into his eyes or let his hand run through wolf's hair in the morning when Seto still thought him asleep. And the way Seto had fired the poor girl that was on an internship from school in his company and had tried to flirt with Joey in front of Seto, not knowing about their relationship at the time. Joey still pitied the poor girl. Getting fired couldn't be good for her grade.

Joey was still smiling when he thought about his jealous dragon as he entered his home. He slowly walked towards the living room where his father was usually watching TV at this time and said, "Hey old man, how are things here?"

"Great, are ya here to get some clean stuff again?" he asked.

Joey blushed a little but just pretended to not hear the question and said, "I'm going out with Tristan tonight and meet Seto later. I'll take some stuff in case I´ll stay with Seto for the night."

"I guess that's a yes." His dad said with a grin. He knew Joey would say that. Joey and Tristan were out every Wednesday and Saturday because Joey was off work before Seto was. And on Sundays Seto would visit Joey, meaning both were visiting Joey's dad. And before going out with Tristan, Joey was going home to get ready as well, home meaning to his dad. Meaning Joey was getting a bag with clean clothing three times a week. And leaving some dirty stuff behind.

For a little while Joey stayed with his dad and watched some TV while asking how his day was and so on. Joey was happy to notice that his father must be in a good mood since he was grinning the whole time. That changed as he found out the reason for his good mood. As Joey left to change his stuff in the bag he got a shock. His room was completely redone and no longer a bedroom. It was a small fitness room not nearly as cool as Seto's but nicely done for someone with limited means like his dad. A few boxes were piled up next to the door and Joey assumed that they were filled with his stuff.

"Dad, what happened to my room?" Joey asked sounding a little confused.

"I decided to quit my job as a dry cleaner since I got a better one at the moment." His father called back.

Now Joey was completely confused and walked back into the living room where his father was still sitting on the couch as he said with a grin on his face, "What job as a dry cleaner? I thought you were in between jobs again because your knee was giving too much trouble again."

"I meant the job as a dry cleaner for the lazy son of mine, that only leaves his dirty stuff to pick up, once I washed but never stays a night and is too scared of getting into a fight with loverboy to actually move in there officially." His father said still with a grin.

"I'm still paying for this place, so you could at least let me have my room." Joey mumbled upset.

"That's why I said I quit this dry cleaner job, now that I have another one and my new boss won't fire me so fast and we talked about the knee. I can sit most of the day there." The older Wheeler said still grinning and knowing that his son knew perfectly well that he already was living with his boyfriend and just had trouble admitting to it out of fear of getting hurt. Joey´s father knew that his son was strong and wanted to be cool but he was terrified of getting hurt, just not able to admit to that.

"And what kind of job is it?" Joey asked still upset at the loss of his room.

"A salesman in a game shop, oh and Solomon asked me to say hi to you and Yugi and Atemu wanted him to greet you as well during their last call, so he asked me to pass that on." The older Wheeler said to his now surprised son.

"You're going to work for Solomon Muto?" Joey asked just to make sure that he had gotten that right.

"Yes. I am starting tomorrow already, and he pays enough for me to not need your financial support anymore, so thanks for everything so far son but ya can officially move in with your boyfriend without worrying about me starving or ending up on the street." Joey´s father said.

Joey looked hurt after hearing those words. "So now that you don't need me, you want me gone?" He asked and his voice sounded very upset.

"Don't be silly." His father said and gave his son a hug "I just know ya kid and know that ya need a little push. You love him and he loves ya and I know that it´s not good for ya that ya have trouble committing to this out of fear of getting hurt."

"I'm not afraid." Joey interrupted his father.

"Yeah right." His father said rolling his eyes, "But ya know that ya sleep at his place more than here, right? I mean ya haven't used your bedroom for anything than a place to store stuff and switch dirty for clean clothing since before high school ended. And Joey, if it goes wrong with ya and Seto you can always come back home, kid. I love you to pieces and will always be there for ya but ya can't keep going like this forever, it will only hurt the two of ya."

Joey had to admit that he had a point about the last part. Seto already looked grumpy whenever Joey refused to get his stuff over instead of getting fresh clothing from his dads on a regular basis. And he was even more grumpy when Joey insisted that he was still at home there instead of with his dragon. "All right you win, I get my stuff over to the mansion tonight, but if Seto and I ever split up I want my room back, got it dad?" Joey said after thinking about it for a little while.

"Sure thing son, like I said, you can always come back son." He answered and gave his son a hug.

Joey hugged him too and then gave a sigh before picking up his phone to tell Tristan that he couldn't make it tonight and would see him on Friday for their night out. Tristan wasn't happy about it and he was certain that it was because of Kaiba, but so far he didn't know the reason.

After that Joey moved all the boxes from his old room into Seto's room in the mansion. He only needed two runs with his car, even though it wasn't big, since a lot of his things already were at Seto's place by now anyway. Joey was just driving up the way towards the mansion as he got a SMS from his boyfriend, asking him where he was with Tristan tonight and Joey knew that he wanted to show up there to make sure Tristan wasn't trying to hook Joey up with someone else. Joey just answered honestly that something came up and that he was at the mansion.

Since the dragon's lair and his working place were close together Joey was just coming out to carry the last box inside as Seto drove up towards the building.

"What's that?" Seto asked, eying the boy. Joey got out of his car before closing it. "And how comes that you aren't with Tristan?"

"I had to get some boxes moved, dad sort of kicked me out, so I guess you finally get your wish and I move in." Joey said.

Seto grabbed his boyfriend around his waist and kissed him passionately before asking, "First, what can I get dad to thank the old man for this and second, can I tell Tristan about your move?"

Joey had to chuckle after hearing his dragon say those words and that had nothing to do with the fact that Seto was calling his old man dad as well. He did that for some time now. It was because he simply found it amusing that this man that he used to think of as so cold, could be this passionate about something. Joey had thought for a while that he should have known seeing that Seto was really passionate about his company as well as protecting and caring for his beloved younger brother. But Joey loved to notice when Seto was getting just as passionate about him. He loved to see how happy something small like that could make his dragon and was glad for the first time that his dad had chosen to stop being his dry cleaner.

* * *

**Please Review**

And if you like this story please cheack out my new poll since it has to do with this story.  
Also sorry for the ong wait and there might be another long wait I stayed up till past midnight for 4 days in a row to get this short little chappy done and I'm just really busy right now. But I try to get around to it as soon as possible.


	4. Found

Thanks to mandapandabug, Bankroll1001, Assassin Rowan, BrowneyedShamer, AyaKagami, Cielheart Ie'chan, ShadowPrincess96, sherabo, l2s2 and dancing elf for the reviews.

And sorry for the bad spellings but one of my beta readers doesn't beta read at the moment and I'm German so my English isn't perfect.

* * *

**Found**

Joey was lying in Seto's giant king sized bed. Technically it was his bed now too since he had moved into the mansion and was sharing the room and bed with his long time boyfriend. For over a year the two were dating and Tristan was upset that it was working so well, since he was sure that Seto was just playing with Joey and was certain that he would eventually break Joey's heart.

Joey didn't believe that. He was sure that Seto loved him probably even more than Joey loved him. Seto had done a lot to get them together he even had risked his own life causing Joey to get mad at him in the process.

Joey turned around in the giant bed that had a huge white canopy that was held by the four bedposts. But now Joey could feel that something was different while he turned in the bed. Happy that he had Saturdays off to spend with his boyfriend. Especially since Yami and Yugi were visiting from college and he could see them as well. They had arrived late the day before and so far he hadn't seen them.

With that thought he opened his eyes, ready to get up and go over to the game shop. But instead of sitting up he chuckled. Once he saw the mess he remembered what had happened the night before. His beloved boyfriend had tried to over power him again. This time by tying him to one of the bedposts with handcuffs. Unfortunately, Joey's training in Seto's fitness room had brought great results and now he had broken the bedpost and even with his hands tied together he had overpowered him and the movements from joey riding his dragon had than caused the canopy to come crushing down. The three remaining bedposts had been unable to hold it up any longer. But Joey's chuckle turned into a groan as he noticed that Seto hadn't removed the handcuffs before he had gone to work. He slowly crawled out of under the canopy.

He looked around the room still completely naked and not very happy about the handcuffs. He started to look through Seto's stuff hoping that he could find the key. He looked through the clothing that Seto had worn the previous day but it wasn't in any of the pockets. He then looked around the surfaces of the small tables and drawers in the hope that it would be somewhere there. Still he had no luck.

He started to look through the drawers on the side of the bed where he usually was. The wardrobe and drawers there were filled with Seto's stuff while the ones on the other side were filled with Joey's. Once more Joey could not find the key, but he found something else. He found a red little box in the shape of a heart. Joey's heart nearly stopped. Joey stared at it for a moment in shock before he took it carefully in one hand and after taking one deep breath he slowly opened it, hopping that it wasn't what it looked like. But unfortunately it was, in it was an engagement ring. And to his even greater shook Joey had seen the same ring before, on Seto's finger. Joey had noticed him wearing this ring 6 months ago and he knew that Seto was wearing it every single day. Joey stared at it for a long time before he put it away and sat down on the bed wondering what he should do next. He still needed the key for the handcuffs but didn't really want to look through any more of Seto's stuff out of fear about what he might find. He sat on the bed to think about it a bit but felt like running out of the house to talk to Yugi, but the fact that he was still naked kept him from it.

He thought about it a bit longer and then took a picture of the ring with his phone so he could show it to Yugi later and then he phoned his boyfriend to ask him where he might find the key. He took a few deep breaths before dialling the number in the hope of calming his nerves enough to ensure that Seto wouldn't notice that anything might be wrong.

While it was ringing Joey tried to distract his mind from what he had found by trying to count to ten in between the rings. It rang 6 times and Joey wondered if he would pick up at all. Usually Seto picked up faster unless he was in a meeting and then he wouldn't pick up at all. Joey let it ring through once and then sent a SMS. 'Where is the goddamn key?'

It took half an hour before Seto finally answered 'In my pocket.'

'Which one?' Joey asked, certain that it wasn't in any of the pocket of the pants Seto had on the previous night.

'The one I'm wearing.' Joey nearly screamed as he read it. Seto not only had forgotten to open the stupid handcuffs he had done this on purpose and taken the keys with him for whatever reason.

'Either you get me out of the goddamn handcuffs in the next 30 minutes or my dad will lose his freaking fitness room again and you gain some space in your room.' Joey threatened knowing that this was the best way. Seto would do nearly everything to keep him around. And as long as Joey didn't overuse this threat Seto did everything he wanted him to.

It worked like a charm this time as well. 'I'll be there in ten minutes' Was the answer he got seconds after Joey had sent the threat. And like always Seto was true to his word. He arrived nearly exactly ten minutes later to find Joey curled up with a blanket around him on a chair.

"Finally." Joey said as he saw Seto enter the bed room. "Are you crazy to just leave me tied up here?"

Seto grinned a little as he walked over to him to give him a kiss. He had planned this, wanting to have a break at home with his boyfriend and using this as the perfect excuse. He walked slowly to his boyfriend and said, "Is my little wolf mad at me?"

"Stupid question, of course I'm mad. First you handcuff me to the flipping bed just to have a bit of an advantage and then you leave me here like this." Joey held his handcuffed hands up to emphasis his point.

Seto just smiled and said, "I thought a wild little thing like you might like some kink." Seto pulled Joey up from the chair to sit there himself and pulled Joey on his lap. He smiled at him and added "And since I'm home now, I could try to use the unfair advantage that I still have again." Seto noticed already that Joeys behaviour was different, he had expected Joey to run around the room, his face red from anger but instead he was sitting there looking like a tame little pup. Seto knew that something was up but until he knew what exactly he had decided to behave like he hadn't noticed anything.

Joey smiled a little but his face turned a little red which was unusual for him in such a situation. "Seto, can't ya just untie me? Yug and Yami are in town and I'm already late. We wanted to meet up in the game shop and I´ll never make it there in time now."

Seto took a deep breath and worried slightly that Joey was mad at him about the handcuff thing but he hadn't looked mad the night before. Seto had been sure that Joey had enjoyed it as much as he had. And Joey was different when he was mad. Now he looked more confused or maybe scared. But the last was something Seto couldn't really believe. It wasn't like Joey to get scared.

As soon as Seto had opened Joey's handcuffs he was getting a shirt on and said, "I gotta run now, see ya."

"You'll be back tonight, won't you?" Seto asked sounding more unsure as he wanted to. He was worried about Joey's strange behaviour and knowing that he would see Tristan as well as Yugi and Yami didn't help. Tristan would find a way to blame whatever was wrong with Joey on him and to try and talk him into leaving him.

Joey heard the uncertainty that used to be in his boyfriends voice all the time but had gotten less often the longer they had been living together. Even before it was official he had hardly ever needed to ask that question and Joey knew that Seto must have noticed that he was nervous for some reason. He walked back to Seto and gave him one long and gentle kiss before he promised, "No matter what happens, I will always come back to my dragon." And with that he was gone.

Seto looked after him and hoped that it was true and that Tristan wasn't able to use what ever had his wolf so strange against him. But right now there was nothing he could do so he got up from the chair to get back to work as he noticed something. The bottom drawer that was next to his bed was all the way in. He always kept it a tiny bit open, not enough to look inside just half a centimeter not more. Just so he would see if someone had touched it. He walked over and opened it and noticed that the box also was in a slightly different position. He opened it and was relived to find the ring still inside but was nervous about his wolf. He was the only one in the room and it would definitely explain why he was acting so nervous. But since there still was noting he could do he took the box and went to work with it. Just to make sure that Joey wouldn't hide it to get around getting asked.

Seto hadn't intended to ask him anytime soon, he was sure that his wolf wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. He wasn't tame enough yet. He just had moved in officially and that alone had taken a long time. And Joey still only would say that he liked him. Seto was certain that if he asked his wolf before he got an "I love you" from him he would never get the answer he hoped for and only would risk their relationship. Seto gave a sigh and hoped that Yami and Yugi could calm him down enough for them to either talk or Joey to go back to normal and pretend nothing had happened for now. Either way Seto would be fine as long as Joey was still his boyfriend. He loved him so much by now that he couldn't imagine a life without him.

Joey was glad as he was out of the mansion and away from his dragon. He hadn't been sure what to say or do around him knowing that he wanted to marry him and he wasn't ready for that. Joey was even happier as he walked into the game shop a little while later and saw Yugi and Yami there. Tristan wasn't there yet. He was early rather than late after his escape from the mansion.

"Hey guys." He said as the two others looked at him.

"Hey, you're early." Yugi said sounding surprised.

"Yeah I know. I needed to get out of the house." Joey said wanting to get to the topic of the ring before Tristan would show up. He already knew what Tristan would say. Joey knew that Tristan would use every excuse to get him away from Seto Kaiba.

"Why? Are you two having a little fight?" Yugi said looking worried at his friend. Normally Joey would be late even when Seto was working having stopped by at the office or Seto having found an excuse to have a break at home.

"Not yet, but I fear we will soon." Joey said looking upset.

"Why what is wrong with you two?" Yami asked now not understanding what it was about.

"I found this." Joey said and got his phone out to show them the picture from the ring he took.

Yugi and Yami stared for a moment before Yami asked, "And where is the problem?"

"Where is the problem? Are you serious?" Joey asked. "I can't. I mean this is way too early, I just moved in with him a little while ago and now I find this and he is wearing the same ring for months already!"

"And yet he hasn't asked you. He knows you enough to know that you might still need some time and won't ask you until he has a reason to hope to get a positive answer. So there is no reason to worry." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I think so too. Seto loves you and he was patient enough with you moving in officially and I'm sure he will be with marriage as well. He won't pressure you and if he asks and you tell him that you need time I'm sure he'll wait till you're ready."

"What if not? I don't want to lose him." Joey said trying to imagine how it would be if Seto would kick him out if he said no to him. It was hard to imagine because somehow he couldn't imagine it happening. He couldn't see Seto kicking him out for that reason. But he still feared it happening because it would be the worst thing that could happen to him.

"If you worry so much, you could just say yes." Yami said and added after seeing Joey looking at him in shock, " I mean what would be so bad about it? You love him right and don't want to be without him, so where is the problem with marrying the guy?"

"Yes, I love him and want to be with him but I still think that it is too early to go and get married." Joey said with a blush.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Joey looked at him for a while unable to find a good explanation. It just felt strange to think about getting married to Seto. At least at the start. The longer he thought about it the less strange it seemed and the thought about losing Seto was much more frightening than the thought to get even closer to him this way.

Before they could talk about it some more Tristan showed up and Joey quickly changed the topic to his work and Yami and Yugi got the point that he didn't want to talk about it in front of Tristan who was against his relationship with Seto. But it was clear to Yami and Yugi that Joey kept thinking about it since he was rather quiet and distracted. So distracted that Tristan asked him after a while if he had some problems with Kaiba. Tristan sounded hopeful until Joey declined it and said that it couldn't be better with them.

Since Tristan didn't seem to believe him Joey left them early. He didn't want to hear Tristan's constant complain and bad talking about Seto. Joey knew that he used to be a jerk, or to be more honest still was a jerk, at least to most people. But that didn't change the fact that he had fallen for him head over heels and that he was sure that Seto felt at least as deeply for him, if not even more.

Joey went home early and kept thinking about how it might be to be married to Seto. Somehow it didn't seem so different from how it was now. Joey planned to pretend to be asleep when Seto came home and to get ready for bed early. But Seto was home much earlier than usually since he couldn't focus on anything after he had noticed what Joey had found.

Joey still let himself drop on the bed, that still had a broken canopy lying on top, and pretended to sleep on top of said canopy. Seto noticed immediately that he wasn't asleep because Joey's breathing was much too fast right now to be asleep. Seto watched him for a moment before he said, "I know that you're not asleep. How about we go into a guest room since this bed is broke and I need a new one and once there we can talk?"

Joey still pretended to be asleep hoping that Seto wasn't as sure as he sounded. But after a while Seto just picked him up and said, "Fine, then I'll carry you." Seto took him in his arms to carry him into another room. Joey kept his eyes close but his body was too stiff. It was prove of the fact that he was asleep. Once they were on the bed in the guest room next door Seto gave him a little kiss and then said, "I know that you are awake, so don't bother trying to pretend. You don't need to worry. I know what you found and I also know that you don't want the same thing I want at least not now and that is fine, so don't worry."

Joey slowly opened his eyes and looked into Seto's blue ones. "You really didn't plan to ask me?"

Seto was surprised that Joey nearly sounded disappointed. He looked at the blond lying next to him in a big and comfortable bed as he said, "Not until I have a good reason to think that you would say yes."

"What if I wouldn't say it? What if you only thought I would but won't?" Joey asked sounding worried again. A reaction Seto could understand more than the slight disappointment before and he wondered if he had imagined it before.

Seto put his arms around his beloved boyfriend and said, "Then I´ll accept your decision. I learned to wait with you. First for you to accept being together with me, and then the official move. I love you and the way it is now is enough. I would love more, but I'm happy as it is, with you in my arms."

Joey kept looking into those blue eyes that he had come to love. He had to think about what Yami and Yugi had said during the day and most of all about Yami's question about why it would be bad to marry Seto. Right now, while looking into those blue eyes, he wasn't able to even remember what he had answered, not to mention finding a answer to it now. Seto was the man of his dreams. They used to fight all the time in high school but now, ever since Seto had seen a different side of him and Joey had been forced to talk and get to know him better too, Seto had become the most important thing in his life. "How would you ask me?" Joey asked.

Seto stared at him for a moment. He had expected a lot but not that. "I'm not sure about that. I had thought about a lot of possibilities, like during a dinner the ring hidden in a drink or dessert. Or with flowers and candles and some romantic music in the background but that is all to sappy for you and most of all to cliche. I want something special for you. But didn't have the right idea yet."

Joey looked at him for a moment. Seto was right, his ideas were sappy and cliche, but romantic and right now, he doubted that he would be able to say no to any of his ideas. Right now while looking into Seto's eyes it was hard to understand himself why he didn't want to marry him. Sure it was scary to imagine to be tied to anyone for the rest of your life. But it wasn't just anyone, it was his dragon. And most of all, he liked the thought of having him for himself for ever.

The more Joey thought about it the more he wanted it and so he asked "If you had to ask me now, how would you do that?"

Seto looked confused at his boyfriend. He had thought that Joey would want to stop talking about it as soon as possible and might even pretend to sleep again just to get around it. And now he was asking all this strange questions. Seto thought about what to answer for a while before he said, "I don't know. I probably would just say that I love you so much that I don't want to live without you ever again and if you would make me to the happiest man alive by becoming Mr. Kaiba."

"Me a Kaiba? Why wouldn't you take my name?" Joey asked, upset that Seto was just assuming that he would take his name.

"I can't because of Kaiba Corp. silly." Seto simply stated.

"And what about both having different names, or making a double name?" Joey asked.

Seto looked at him in confusion once again. He was still asking all those questions and he simply didn't get why. Joey couldn't seriously consider to marry him anytime soon he hadn't even said "I love you" to him yet. "What double name? Kaiba-Wheeler or Wheeler-Kaiba? Because to be honest, both sounds rubbish. And if you really wouldn't want to take my name I would have to live with different ones but I would rather have that we have the same family name since we would be a family then."

Joey looked at him for a moment and then said, "Fine I think about it until the wedding is on but I want my ring now."

Seto stared now past confusion and utterly shocked.

"What?" Joey asked, "I thought you wanted to marry me and okay I know that asking a moment ago was more a how you would ask me but since I know that ya want to marry me I just take it as being asked and want my ring now."

Again Seto couldn't do anything but stare for a moment. It was hard for him to believe his ears. Joey wanted to actually marry him. "You mean it? You'll marry me?" Seto finally managed to ask.

"Sure, I love you." Joey said with a slight blush. He knew that it was the first time that he said it like this. But Seto had said that he knows that he loves him so often that he was sure that Seto knew that fact anyway.

Again Seto stared at his fiance. Joey had finally said the "L" word. And he had said yes, well not the actual word but close enough. Seto kissed him and while he did that he got the ring out of his pocket with one hand and put it on Joey's finger while he whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**Please Review**

I'm writing one more one shot before the kids will show up. And I will close the poll when the next one shot is done.

I had hoped to start A twist in Time soon but my mother isn't well. She has some problems with her fingers and might need an operation and until her fingers are fixed I'm doing most of the work with caring for my sick dad so I can't do much writing for a bit longer than expected, sorry for that.

But I have an accound at deviantART under the same pen name because a friend has made a drawing of my OC's Seth and Joe-Joe from 'Dream Team' and I wanted to puplish them somewhere. Also TheRedLamp has made two drawings that are already online under

?member=TheRedLamp&a=gallery&user=TheRedLamp&p=1

just add h t t p : / / www. advanced anime. com.  
remove spaces

Feel free to have a look.

And before I forget it, I made a new video on my YouTube account (name: Lisburn86). You'll find a link to my account on my profile. The video is named 'Puppyshipping I'm already there' and is sort of part of my 'Dream Team' sequel 'Living the dream'.  
I'm sorry to say that it can't be viewed in many countries but you can try and see if it workes in yours. America should work by the way, but in my own country it doesn't [apart from for me, since I made it I can watch it] sorry for everyone that can't view it, it's because of some damn rights on the song from BMG so I'm really sorry for that.  
If you can watch it then please leave me a comment if possible. I would love to know what you think of it.


	5. Cold Feet

Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long. My mom was really sick and had to be brought to the hospital with an ambulance 3 times in 2 weeks! And about 2 weeks after that she needed an operation and then the wound had gotten infected but now it is slowly getting better and I'm slowly setteling into my new job so I'm happy enough to write another chapter for this story and since I was on a roll and had time to write one for Living the Dream as well. I only finished it recently but did get a friend to fix it up a little but it still might have a few mistakes if I get around to it I´ll fix it, if it really bothers you...fix it up and send it to me! I'll read it and if there aren't any changes that really bother me I´ll switch it okay! I hope you like it. Seto might be a tiny bit ooc and Joey may be too but I tried my best and such a long break didn't help. I head to re-read the whole story to get back into it myself.

And thanks to AyaKagami, GreedyEmo, l2s2, mandapandabug, sherabo, Assassin Rowan, YuujouKami, MissAlandra and myst49 for the reviews.

I also would like to thank everyone that I wrote in a mail about my mom already and who was so supportive and I hope that everyone who reviewed and didn't get a response will forgive me. (I'm afraid I might have forgotten a few and wasn't sure with some if I had or hadn't with all the trouble with my sick parents.)

* * *

**Cold Feet**

It was quiet as Joey walked through the dark hallway of the mansion on the way to his bed. He was back from work for 6 hours but Seto was still in the office. He wanted to wait there for him but recently that just took too long. And without Mokuba for company who was staying with some friends for a week during his holiday.

Joey entered his bedroom and looked at the empty bed. It looked too big for him alone. But he knew that once he would wake up he would be alone again. If Seto managed to get home at all he would be up very early while Joey had the next day off, so he could hang out with his pack. Joey never had to work overtime but Seto tried to get a new project ready. And he had a deadline. Tomorrow in two weeks it all had to be finished. The marketing and all had to be ready. Because in two weeks was the big day as Seto called it. Joey thought of it as the nightmare, but he never dared to say it out loud. Not because he feared to anger his dragon, but he knew that it would hurt his feelings.

Joey had never seen Seto in such a great mood as in the week after he had said the wrong answer, or the right depending on who you ask. Joey looked at the ring that was on his finger with disgust. "Why have I said yes?" He whispered to himself. But he knew why, he loved his dragon. He loved to sleep in his arms and to feel his hands on his body. He loved to see his blue eyes in the rare moments where he was a bit more soft. But most of all, he loved their fights. Joey let himself drop on the bed. He was still dressed but he was tired. He had tried to stay up till his dragon got home but he knew that he would have fallen asleep in front of the TV any moment. He was on the side of the bed that Seto must have been in the night before. It smelled like him.

"Stupid wedding." He whispered to himself again. He loved Seto and he had said yes because he wanted to be married to him. But he didn't want all the rubbish around it. Unfortunately Seto did want the whole rubbish around it. He used it even for his business image. More than half of the people on the guest list were some people Seto knew from work. Some rich old businessmen that had worked for or with Seto at some point and will or might work with him again in the future. The freaking weeding was turning into the mixture of a business meeting and a press conference since seeing that super rich and sexy Seto Kaiba was getting married every freaking teen magazine was writing about nothing else and Joey was getting annoying hate mails from his fans. Not that he was worried about them, he was a trained bodyguard and now the head of security in Kaiba corp. but all the press attention and so on was already getting on his nerves. He had learned to deal with such things but it still wasn't his world and he wasn't happy that it was such a big part of his private life by now. If Joey could just do what he wanted, he would tie Seto up, squeeze him into a suitcase, fly to Vegas and force Seto to marry him there to just get it over with. And the casino would surely be fun too.

The only bright side was that he would go away with Seto for a whole moth once the weeding was done, but not to Vegas. Seto had booked a peaceful little place in the sun as he called it and he wanted to surprise Joey. Somehow he had the feeling that Joey wouldn't like it, seeing that the two of them were so different.

Joey gave a sigh as he stood up from the bed for now. He still had one gun on him and had to put it into the safe. He never let it lying around at night, it was too dangerous. Once he had done that he got out of his shirt and pants and let them lying where he dropped them and once more fell into bed. It was still dark, he knew the room so well by now that he didn't need any light.

Once Joey was back in bed he wondered if it really was a god idea to get married at all. They were so different and came from different worlds. Still he loved him and knew that it would hurt his dragon if he changed his mind so shortly before the wedding. 'Oh well', Joey thought as his eyes were long closed and he was nearly asleep, 'If it doesn't work out I can still get a divorce and then I might at least get some money out of him.' Still, he didn't like the thought of loosing his dragon, no matter how much money he could get at some point.

Joey was half asleep as he hard a sound in the otherwise silent house. He listened without moving an inch. He heard footsteps on the floor in the entrance hall and assumed that the door falling close had woken him up. Usually it didn't but he wasn't fully asleep yet. The steps came up stairs and considering the volume it could be Seto. His boots always made the same sound on the carpet on the stairs. The same carpet that was in the hallway and their room. Joey listened to the rhythm of the steps as they got closer. He heard the sound of keys as the steps got closer and was sure that it was Seto. The door to the room opened but Joey didn't move. He was still tired, too tired to start a fight or discussion or worse…sex.

Not that it was bad to do that with Seto, but the long day at work with a bunch of idiots that think he is fucking his way up and then 5 hours in Seto's fitness room to get rid of some of the frustration about Setos constant overtime and all the stress around the wedding left him to tired to move a muscle.

Joey heard a grown and a whispered "messy mutt" and a small grin played around his lips. He knew that Seto hated it when his stuff was on the floor, unless of course he had thrown it there in an attempt to get some action. And even then he must stand up as soon as Joey is asleep to tidy them up. Joey heard him getting changed and putting everything on it's place before he walked over to the bed. Joey could feel the bed move as Seto crawled into bed with him and put his arm around Joey. "I know that you're awake wolfy." Joey heard him whisper.

"I ain't awake." Joey mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

"And how comes that you answer?" Seto asked, starting to kiss his boyfriends shoulder.

"Sleeptalkin'" Joey said and turned away a little to stop Seto's kisses.

"What´s wrong?" Seto asked sounding worried.

"Tired." Was all Joey said and still didn't bother to open his eyes.

"You? Tired?" Seto sounded like he highly doubted that. He knew first hand how much energy Joey always had. "Are you mad?" Seto asked worried.

Joey opened one eye a little to look at his boyfriend´s face and noticed that he looked a little guilty. "Did ya do somethin' I should know?" He asked.

"Only something you do know and stop that annoying accent." Seto said like always when Joey was to tired to focus on his speech.

"Too tired and I don't know why I should be mad." Joey said, still eying him sleepily with only one eye partly opened.

"The constant overtime. I know that it must be upsetting that I have so little time for you." Seto said.

If he wouldn't have been so tired Joey would have rolled his eyes. Instead he closed them both again and mumbled, "I'm rather mad because ya have too much time."

"Too much time?" Seto said sounding understandably upset.

"Right. Ya have to much time for me and I have too little time for lunch!" He said hinting the fact that ever since his so called pack broke into Kaiba Corp. he never had a chance to get any food during his lunch break because Seto made sure to have time for a break at the same time.

Seto had to chuckle a little and asked, "Will you forgive me if I make sure that you get something nice tomorrow?"

"I don't give a damn about somethin' nice. I want some decent grub and plenty of that." Joey said with a little grin around his lips but cuddled into his boyfriend´s arms to make sure that he wouldn't worry about him being mad anymore and hoped that he would be able to sleep now but soon he knew that he could forget about that. No one could just sleep when Seto Kaiba kept kissing him, he was just too good. And Joey knew that he could allow himself to be late the next morning…he was sure that his boss would be in a good mood.

The next morning he was happy that he was right. Seto was in such a good mood that he didn't say a word when Joey came 2 hours late. But the wicked grin on his face made him sure that he could forget about his grub during his lunch brake.

And the fact that he was called into his office just 5 minutes before his break time was a prove to him that he was right. Still he went, he liked his job, even though he hated the annoying paper work.

"You wanted to talk to me, boss?" He asked after entering the big office that was right next to his own.

"Yes. You were late today. Two hours late." Seto said looking stern but Joey could smell something good and was sure that his dragon must have gotten him some nice grub.

"Yes but it wasn't my fault." Joey said with a grin and happy about the smell. He wasn't sure if he could believe his nose. It smelled like burgers but Seto never got burgers. He was a perfectionist and was eating only the finest and best food. The price wasn't important, but that it was healthy. Seto didn't have a fitness room for nothing. It was important for him to keep his perfect looks and didn't want to risk turning into one of those fat office guys he worked with so often.

"And who do you blame?", Seto asked with a grin and was certain that he would be blamed.

"My boyfriend." Joey said confirming Seto's suspicions. "First he never lets me get any grub during lunch, then he is working till past midnight and when I finally give up waiting for him he comes home just after I fall asleep and makes enough noise with his big feed to weak up the dead and then he doesn't let me get back to sleep."

Seto chuckled "Maybe you should leave your boyfriend if he is that bad."

"Only if he on top of that didn't keep his promise to get me fed during my lunch break." Joey said to make sure his burgers wouldn't get too cold.

"In that case I should make sure that you get your lunch break and take my own one as well." Seto said and with a grin he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a bag full with 4 burgers and plenty of chips.

"WOW. You really got me some grub. You're the best." Joey said and held out his hand to take the food but Seto didn't move an inch and held the bag just out of his reach with a wicked grin on his face. "Okay, what's the deal? I want my food."

Seto laughed a little and said, "What a surprise. But I have a condition."

"I thought that is to make up keeping me from getting any lunch for weeks?" Joey said.

"That too, but there is something else I want and if I get that, you´ll get as much lunch as you want for a month! Is that a deal?" Seto asked still ginning and Joey had a feeling he knew what it was that he wanted, but knowing Seto it might be something different.

"That depends on what you want." Joey said, unwilling to agree to anything until he knew the details, Seto was a businessman and knew how to get an agreement if he wanted. This might be something totally different as it seemed.

And as it turned out, it was, "It is about your bachelor party." Joey had a feeling that he wouldn't like where this was going. "I don't want Tristan to be with you that night."

"What? Why?" Joey asked but he could guess why.

"He is still trying to get us apart and will use that as a last chance and you know it." Seto said looking upset.

"Yeah, maybe he´ll try it a little. But Yug will be around too and the rest of the gang, so it isn't like Tristan can do too much and he is still my best friend." Joey said.

"I thought Yugi was your best friend." Seto said.

"Yeah he is, if got two best friends." Joey said and added, "But Tristen even is my best man so it is his job to organize the bachelor party."

"He does WHAT?" Seto was clearly angry about that fact.

"Chill. I told him not to go too wild." Joey said and was once again upset that his friend and his boyfriend couldn't get along at all.

"You're not going then." Seto said.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Joey said now angered as well. Fiancé or not, Seto had no right to tell him what he was allowed to do as long as he didn't cheat on him.

"Joey please, he is going to get you into a whorehouse or worse." Seto knew that he had just made a mistake. Telling Joey what to do or not to do only made him do the opposite.

"He can't." Joey said.

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"Easy, I wouldn't go in. He can't force me to do what I don't want anymore than you can. And just to calm you, the others would stop him from even trying, including Téa, because she is coming along too, so a girl is with me and if you want you can call her and annoy her all night to check up on what I do. And you better be grateful for that offer because you should trust me way more than that." Joey said.

Seto looked at him for a moment and gave a sigh. He understood why Joey was angry but still. "I trust you," He said hoping to get across why he was so worried, "I just don't trust Tristan."

"Then don't, but trust me to stop him when he goes too far. After all I trust you when you´re out till past midnight." Joey said.

"I'm working." Seto said.

"Yes, thats what you're telling me. But who is telling me that you aren't going out with girls?" Joey asked, hoping that Seto would stop fighting soon.

"The surveillance cameras tell you that. You would see when someone enters or exits this room." Seto said immediately.

"Yeah right and I have time to check the good damn tapes all the time. I've got better things to do like saving your butt." Joey said.

Seto watched him for a moment. It was strange they didn't fight like they used to for a while. They had disagreements but they talked them trough instead of letting them end in bed all the time. But that was only the case since the wedding was getting closer.

For a long time they just looked at each other and Joey could see that Seto was thinking about another way to stop him from going with Tristan but in the end he gave a sigh and said, "I can't stop you, can I?"

"No you can't, but you can trust me." Joey said.

"You know I'm bad in trusting others." Seto said.

"I know but you're learning." Joey said and gave him a little kiss, happy that he had won a discussion with Seto and wondering if they were fighting with words more now, because Seto actually had a chance there or if something else was behind it. He was strangely agreeing to most things and easily did whatever Joey wanted, even when he clearly didn't like it and that wasn't like him. But Joey had tried to get it out of him a couple of times during the last week but with no result. He would have to ask Mokuba, he seemed to always know what was going on with his big brother.

Seto was putting the bag with the food on his desk a bit closer to Joey than himself and said, "I guess I have to go back to work. I have a meeting in a moment but like I promised you get your food today."

"Thanks. But you know, I don't really mind skipping lunch sometimes. Not if it is with you." Joey said with a wicked grin and gave his boyfriend another kiss before he disappeared with the food.

A bit later that day Joey looked for Mokuba. He knew that he was in the building somewhere at this time of the day. He always worked there after school and Joey didn't want to wait till the evening in case Seto would be home early, even though he doubted that.

Once he had found him he asked him right away, "Hey kiddo, do you know what's up with your big bro?"

"Why? What's the matter with him?" Mokuba asked looking a bit confused.

"He is strange. He never really fights back. He talks a lot about things but gives in way too easily and I just don't get why." Joey explained hoping that Mokuba knew the reason.

"Don't you get why?" Mokuba asked looking a bit mad at Joey.

"No, tell me." Joey said wondering about the look on Mokuba´s face.

Mokuba gave a sigh and started to explain, "It's because of you."

"Me? What did I do?" Joey asked.

"It isn't what you're doing it is what you don't do." Mokuba said.

"I don't get it." Joey said and Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"There are two reasons. For one you´re never upset when Seto is working overtime night after night and that he has hardly anytime for you and he thinks that it is because you don't care if he has time for you and that you don't even want him around for anything other than.. well you know what I mean." Mokuba said, "And the other reason is that you never seem to care about anything about the wedding, like you don't even want to get married and he is afraid that you´re getting cold feet."

"Well he sort of is right." Joey said.

"He is WHAT? And I kept telling him that he is only seeing ghosts and that you love him." Mokuba said shocked.

"I do." Joey said, "But I also like my free time and I know that is working so we can go on a honeymoon. And I knew from the start that there would be times where he doesn't have time and I don't mind, because I can keep myself busy without him. But that doesn't mean that I don't like spending time with him. I even tried to stay up longer last night so I would be up when he gets home. But I gave up when he was too late."

"And let me guess, you weren't mad at all." Mokuba said.

"I actually told him that I was mad that he has too much time because I didn't get any lunch recently." Joey said and looked a bit ashamed because now that Mokuba had pointed it out to him, he did understand why Seto might get hurt by that.

"What does lunch have to do with…oh just forget it." Mokuba said happy that Joey looked at least like he had gotten the point and unwilling to think about any reasons how his brother might be the reason that Joey didn't get lunch!

"And about the wedding, I don't give a damn about the planning because my dream wedding would be in Vegas without all the annoying planning and business people and all the rest. It isn't because I don't want to be married to him, I just don't want to marry him, you know the organization before and the wedding that with all the businessman might turn into a funeral is also something I'm not looking forward to."

Mokuba had to laugh a little. "And Seto is sure that if you come at all you would say no because you don't love him anymore. That's why he is so careful and controlled around you and doesn't want to fight too much, because he is afraid that you'll say that you want to break up with him any moment."

"Break up?" Joey said, "Why should I want that?"

"Because you don't care if he is around and from what you said even rather have food than spend some time with him, whatever you do in that time that doesn't let you eat, and on top of it you don't seem to care about the wedding at all. And to Seto that is the most important day of all, he can't wait for it."

"Neither can I. I can't wait till it is over." Joey mumbled.

"Great, say that in front of Seto and I'm sure he'll be right back to normal." Mokuba said rolling his eyes.

And Joey grinned planning to do just that.

That evening Joey stayed awake again until Seto came home. He waited on him in their room and pretended to be asleep as soon as he heard him enter the house and his steps walking closer.

He heard the door open and held his eyes closed like the evening before and once again heard him say "messy mutt." Like the night before Joey grinned a little. But this time Seto either didn't notice or he had decided to ignore it becuse he just got ready for bed, got the room tidy and lay down next to Joey, not even touching him and Joey wondered if his fear of losing him was that high.

"You know I can't wait till this stupid wedding is over." Joey mumbled.

For a moment it was quiet and Joey wondered if he would have to add something or if Seto would say something on his own. Joey wanted to make sure that Seto got why he reacted as he did so he wouldn't have to pretend to like it all, just to please him.

"You do realise that you agreed to this before I even had a chance to ask you? If you changed your mind you better tell me now." Seto said with a bitter voice.

"Are you crazy?" Joey asked while he cuddled closer to his dragon, "I would have to go through the whole torture of pre-weddingday stress from the top! No way in hell. If I wouldn't love you so god damn much that I want to make sure that you can't get rid of the messy mutt that easily, I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. But if the big businessman wedding and having to get a nice tux and having to pose for some stupid reporter cameras is getting on my nerves too much to bear I might use plan B."

"And what is plan B?" Seto asked now with his arms around his wolf and his finger in his golden hair. He was happy that Joey at least loved the idea of being his husband, even when the wedding itself didn't seem as appealing to him.

"Kidnapping you and running off to Vegas. I mean it's not like your head of security is gonna stop me."

* * *

**Please Review**

And just so you know, the poll won't be closed till the next chapter is out because this was a spontanious idea that came to me last night and the one with the kids is still a while to go but it looks like they´re getting 3 kids :P


	6. Wedding

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this even though I'm dreadfully late with the update. Please forgive me but on top of my mum having been sick and a crazy time at work I also got 5 new books and 2 new games and I'm really sorry I didn't work more on the storys, please forgive me! But I will try to be better again. Even though I'm not done with the books yet. But here is an update and I'll have to close the poll since I'm starting the chapter where the kids will show up. Have fun with this short little one shot. It's called "Wedding" but to be honest the wedding itself is rather short. Hope you'll like it anyway.

* * *

**Wedding**

"I hate it, I hate it and again….I absolutely bloody hate it." Joey mumbled as he looked into the mirror.

"You look great, Joey. Seto will love it." Mokuba tried to sound cheerfully and ignored the other´s mumbled complaints.

"Please remind me why I do this." Joey whined.

"Because you agreed to marry my big brother and you want to look good at your wedding and you look great in that suit." Mokuba said without sounding annoyed at all, even so he had said the same sentence at least a hundred times today and it wasn't even noon yet.

"And why does this stupid thing have to be white?" Joey asked again. He didn't agree with Mokuba that a white suit and blue tie would look good on him at all and he knew that Mokuba couldn't honestly believe it himself. He probably just thought it would look good if both had a matching suit and Joey knew that Seto had his already and he also knew that Mokuba had been with him to buy it. But he wouldn't need to know all that to predict the colour theme of Seto's suit and it really would piss him off to wear a suit with the same colours as Seto's oversized dragon. "Mokuba…you're right. I love him and I want to look good but I'll NEVER show up dressed like THIS!" Joey said and already started to remove the tie and walked back into the carbine to change.

"You're hopeless Joey, if you keep that up you'll never get a nice suit." Mokuba said hoping to talk him into one of the countless ones he had tried on today. Or one of them he had on their last trip where they tried to find a nice one.

"It isn't my fault that you only pick out such crap, telling me that the ones I like look shit with his bloody suit, why do I have to pick one fitting for his one anyway. Why not the other way around?" Joey asked.

Mokuba had an answer for that one but knew that it wasn't wise to tell him that Seto had chosen to buy his one so early just so he wouldn't have to end up in a black one with a red tie to match Joey. "Because Seto beat you to the punsh that's why. You knew you would get married just as early as he did but you had to wait until 5 days before the wedding to get into gear." Mokuba said instead. It was true enough, Joey had done nothing for the wedding preparations, Seto had it all done on his own. Mainly because when Seto tired to ask Joey, they would just end up fighting over it and in the end Joey would just give in, since it was Seto who wanted the bloody wedding with all his big shot business partners anyway. And whenever the argument ended like that Seto would get the feeling that Joey didn't want to marry him at all.

"Why do I have to look the same as he does anyway?" Joey complained. "I love him but honestly everyone knows that we don't really have a great deal in common. I mean I don't even get why I love the jerk."

"Please don't tell me that you're getting cold feet?" Mokuba said slightly worried. He knew best how psyched Seto was that Joey had agreed to marry him so easily and that he let him plan his big wedding that he doesn't only want for his companies image but for himself as well. He's a perfectionist and there isn't much to make perfect with a Vegas wedding as Joey would want it if he would have a say in it.

"I don't know. I guess it's just Tristan's talk that is slightly getting to me." Joey said.

"Joey, you still want to do this, right?" Mokuba was really worried now. Tristan was getting worse he even had photocopied a half naked Seto and some random half naked guy from the internet together. Fortunately Joey had recognised the half naked picture from the one Tristan had sneaked from him for this purpose. Joey wasn't talking to him ever since and even had him uninvited from the wedding but the doubts Tristan had planted into the blond´s head were still there and the closer the wedding was getting, the more Mokuba had noticed the effect those words had on his brothers fiancé. He didn't know what to do anymore. The wedding was in two days and Joey hated every suit he tried on and Mokuba was sure that it wasn't only the colour.

"I'll have to I guess." Joey said and looked to the floor.

"Joey please do me a favour, if you change you're mind do it BEFORE Seto is standing there at the front because if you leave him standing there I will kill you." Mokuba said.

"Why? I mean it wouldn't be you standing there." Joey said.

"No but my brother and he really loves you." Mokuba said. "It will kill him if you bail out on him."

"I know." Joey looked down to the floor for a moment and then got his phone out and said. "Get home kid. This shopping trip isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Don't tell me that you want to tell Seto on the phone that the wedding is off." Mokuba said shocked.

"Who said anything about the wedding being off? I just will go shopping with Mai instead of you and not give a damn how I'll look next to him I've got my own style and when I go through with his wedding, he can deal with jeans." Joey said with a grin.

"You're kidding me!" Mokuba said unsure if he should be relieved that he still wanted to marry Seto or freaked out about the jeans for his wedding.

"No, I'm not. I love him enough to freaking marry him. So the least can do is giving me my comfy baggy jeans." Joey said with a wicked grin.

"You're hoping that he'll say no so you can get out of it, don't you?" Mokuba guessed terrified.

"Nope. I mean it and now run along. And thanks, I know you really mean well but I just can't go anywhere in such a suit. White and blue you got to be kidding me." Joey said letting the last part turn into a hardly coherent mumble.

Mokuba gave a sigh and said "Fine. I'll go, but I really hope that Mai can talk some sense into you." Mokuba watched from the entrance of the shop how Joey phoned Mai and gave another sigh. The way Joey was talking it really wasn't a good idea to push him any further. But he would have to warn his brother so he could choose whether or not to really go through with it the way it was now.

An hour later Mokuba was sitting in the foyer in front of Seto's office, feeling the eyes of Seto's secretary on him. She had told him a few times that Seto wasn't in any conference, which didn't really matter since Mokuba could always walk in anyway but right now he couldn't. He just wasn't sure how to tell his brother that Joey wanted to show up at the wedding in jeans and not even the nice black tight jeans he was wearing at work, no he had said something about baggy jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba jumed at his brother's voice and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Nothing." Mokuba said.

Seto watched his brother for a short moment and then said "Get in," and walked back into his office. Mokuba fallowed, wondering if it was actually wise to warn his brother. But then again he would probably flip at the wedding if Joey really showed up in his usual free time dress up that included baggy and ripped jeans and wide shirts.

"Shouldn't you be helping Joey picking his suit for the wedding?" Seto asked.

"I tried." Mokuba said and watched his brothers face to no avail, he had his pockerface in place and was probably assuming the worst so he better tell him that Joey wasn't cancelling the wedding but that he might want to think about it. "He doesn't really like suits and is now shopping with Mai."

"I fail to see the problem." Seto said clearly assuming something worse to come.

"He said, that since he is going through this big wedding just because he loves you," Mokuba started making sure to include the love declaration to have at least something positive in it. "You should be able to deal with him showing up in baggy jeans."

Again Mokuba watched his brothers face, hoping to see at least a bit of what was going on in his head reflected on his face but like so many times before he would need a mind reader to figure out his brother's thoughts.

"Is he wearing the watch I gave him last Christmas?" Seto asked.

"I think, I mean he usually wears it, doesn't he? But why do you care about that right now?" Mokuba asked and watched his brother typing something on his open laptop. Now the younger Kaiba wasn't only worried about his older brother's wedding but also about his sanity.

After a while Seto had a bit of a confused look before he took out his phone. After he dialed and waited for a moment for someone to pick up, Mokuba heard him say "Where are you?"

After listening to a short reply he asked "Why aren't you wearing your watch?" Again there seemed to only be a short reply because Seto said only seconds later "Because I'm at home and see it." This time Seto was quiet for a longer time before he put the phone away without a word of goodbye.

"Was that Joey?" Mokuba asked, already knowing the answer since he asked about the watch he had mentioned only moments before the call.

"Yes." Seto simply said getting out a paper from the briefcase he had with him before when he saw Mokuba in the foyer.

"And?" Mokuba asked getting to what he didn't know and worried about what he had missed.

"I didn't know that he can't only take guns apart but also find a GPR sender in a watch and take it out. Anyway since I was talking to you so long, could you do me a favour?" He said still with his poker face in place.

"Sure, what is it?" Mokuba asked.

Seto gave him the paper and Mokuba saw immediately that it was the seating arrangements for the wedding. "Could you just organize that this gets to the hotel where the wedding will take place and make sure they organize the place cards for the tables?"

"Sure…so the wedding is still on?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course." Seto said. "I doubt that Joey will really show up in baggy jeans."

"And he isn't mad about the GPR thing?" Mokuba asked just to make sure that the next fight wasn't going to cause too much trouble.

"No, he was surprised that it took me so long to notice that he had it out of the watch two days after he got it." Seto said with a little smile.

Mokuba stood up but sat down right away. He had taken a look on the paper to see where Yugi and the rest of the gang would sit. "Seto, why is Tristan's name between Yugi's and Duke's?"

"Do you think he would be more comfortable between Duke and Bakura or maybe between Yugi and Yami to avoid him and Duke making out to much?" Seto asked.

"No, the place would be good, but I thought Joey uninvited him after their fight." Mokuba asked.

"He did." Seto simply stated.

"Did they make up already?" Mokuba asked still confused.

"No." Seto said already looking through some business related papaers and typing something into his laptop every now and then.

"If he is uninvited, why does he have a seat then?" Mokuba was completely confused.

"Honestly Mokuba, how well do you know Joey? He explodes easily when something doesn't go the way he want it but he isn't one to hold a grudge for long. He's going to make up with Tristan soon. Either right before the wedding, in which case it is good to be prepared, or right after in which case he will be upset that Tristan wasn't at the wedding for all eternity. So I decided to invite Tristan again behind his back for which Tristan will owe me a big one and might re-think his grudge against me." Seto said without looking up from his work.

"I see." Mokuba said and was impressed that his brother actually tried to make up with Tristan for Joey's sake. Another reason to fear that Joey would get his feet a little too cold. If Seto was so generous towards Tristan after everything he did to break them up just for Joey, it would kill Seto if Joey would stand him up at the wedding.

Mokuba couldn't get over those worries and that evening when Seto had returned from work he sneaked over to his bedroom to listen in on their conversation to see how bad things really were. He knew Seto wouldn't want to worry him and he knew that Joey would overreact over the GPR thing.

"You're late again. I hope you really get everything done till our honeymoon starts." Mokuba heard the blond say.

"What do you think? I said I´ll get it done and I will." Seto said sounding absolutely sure of himself like always.

It was quiet for a while and Mokuba started to worry if they would talk about their problems at all.

"Joey?" He heard Seto say after what could have been an eternity.

"Mhhh." Joey sounded like he was already half asleep.

"Can't you put that GPS sender back into your watch, please?" Seto asked to Mokuba´s surprise. He actually had said please.

"Why?" Joey just mumbled and didn't sound angry…or rather too tired to be angry.

"Because I know that you're hiding threatening mails from my crazy fan girls from me. I know that they aren't very happy about the fact that I'm getting married to you. And I just worry about you." Seto said.

"Then quit worrying, I'm not your kid brother who gets kidnapped on a regular basis. I'm a trained bodyguard and your head of security. I can deal with some crazy chicks." Joey said and Mokuba couldn't help but feel a bit upset that he was just Seto's kid brother. He wasn't a kid anymore and he hadn't been kidnapped since Joey was dating his brother.

"But I would feel better if you had it with you anyway. Just to be safe." Seto said and Mokuba was surprised at how soft his voice sounded while he tried to persuade Joey.

"All right. But only because I have one on you." Mokuba heard Joey say.

"You have what?" Seto said echoing Mokuba's thoughts.

"I'm your head of security, so of course I have one on you…I don't want to risk that anything happens to my dragon." Mokuba noticed that Joey's voice still sounded like he was half asleep and not angry at all, while Seto was the one that had a bit of an annoyed sound in his voice. It sounded like he didn't have a poker face right now at all, which was something Mokuba hardly ever got to see, or in this case to hear.

"You can't have one on me. I checked everything you ever gave to me." Seto said.

"I thought you would." Joey said, still sounding sleepy.

"Where is it?" Seto asked.

"Top secret." Joey answered without hesitation. "And now either let me sleep or ask what you really want to know. I'm tired and I still have one day to work and one day of nightmare before I get my honeymoon."

Mokuba heard his brother mumble something and wasn't sure but it sounded a lot like "It isn't a nightmare." Before he said with a very persuative voice again. "Did you find something nice on your shopping tour with Mai?"

"Sure. I love it." Joey said.

"And what did you find?" Seto asked.

"Something that sure as hell will fit to your suit like I fit to you." Joey simply said.

It was quiet for a moment before Seto said, "In that case I can't wait to see it. I bet you'll look stunning."

Mokuba was surprised to hear his brother say that. Was he still sure that Joey wouldn't show up in baggy jeans because Mokuba wouldn't put it past Joey.

"Aren't you worried about the baggy jeans?" He heard Joey echo his thoughts this time.

"No, I'm not. You would love to show up in street wear but you aren't a commen street dog." Seto said to Mokubas surprise. He used to call him just that before he started to make out with him and call him wolf, just so Joey wouldn't bite his tongue off during the next make out session. "You're a wolf and an alpha wolf on top of it. You have your pride. And you want to look good for sure. I do believe you that it won't look anything like my suite, but it will look good on you. And even if you wear baggy jeans to our wedding, as long as you are there I guess I'll have to deal with it. But I hope you know that you'll have a boring honeymoon then."

"Great, now that we got that sorted out, are you getting to the point that is really driving you crazy anytime soon?" Joey asked again. "I've been in about a hundred outfits today and could sleep while standing up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto said but to Mokuba his voice didn't sound quiet right, even so he wasn't sure why.

"Great, then I can sleep." Joey answered and once more it was quiet for awhile.

Mokuba was just about to sneek away again as he heard his brother's voice again. "All right, you win. I admit that I checked your bank account and all the transactions from it and now shoot."

Now Mokuba was really confused. What the hell had Joey done now? Joey giggled a little before he said. "I knew you would notice that."

"Then please explain before I go crazy." And now Mokuba noticed what was wrong with Seto's voice before because it was much clearer now. He sounded insecure and nervous, something Mokuba wasn't used to from his big brother. He knew that he could have a bit of insecurities when it came to Joey but he usually at least tired to hide it but now that he was alone with Joey, or at least believed to be alone, he didn't seemed to bother with a poker face at all.

Mokuba heard Joey sigh before he said. "Just in case I get too nervous."

"And for whom is the second one?" Seto asked, confusing his little brother even more.

"For you, stupid. I told you already that if the big wedding is getting too much for me I would kidnap you and take you off to Vegas for my dream wedding. I thought I might as well get myself prepared." Joey said sounding amused. "And now sleep tight my dragon and don't worry, I still intend to at least try to get through with your over the top nightmare."

"You're impossible, you know that, right?" Mokuba heard his brother say, sounding much more amused than he should be. And then his voice turned into a whisper, so quiet that Mokuba had no chance of understanding the words, he just about heard that he was whispering something at all.

Mokuba was just about to try to sneak a peek when he heard Joey's moan and choose to make a run for it instead.

It seemed like he worried for nothing. Whatever would happen, those two were glued together much more tightly than even he had noticed before. It was like Seto was a different person when he was alone with Joey. Like Joey got to see a side of him that even he as his little brother wasn't allowed to see. And Mokuba couldn't help but notice that things were changing for Seto and him.

The only thing that happened the next day was that Joey was so hyperactive that it drove everyone at work absolutely crazy. While Seto tried to make sure that Mokuba would be bored to death, when he was taking over while Seto was on his honeymoon.

Seto didn't get nervous till moments before the wedding. Not that he looked nervous to anyone even seconds before. The only one who knew how nervous Seto truly was, was his little brother who was with him and saw him go to the mirror again and again to straighten a perfectly straight light blue tie.

"You look great, big bro." Mokuba said.

"Sure, but I worry if Joey will think that too. After all he didn't seem to think too much of a matching suit for himself." Seto said.

"I bet he'll like it on you. He was more upset about the way they looked on him." Mokuba clarified, hoping that he was right. And truth to be told, the white suit with a light blue west and matching tie over a white shirt did look much better on Seto than any of the white- blue suits and ties had looked on Joey. "I wonder what he'll be dressed in."

"No baggy jeans that much I know." Seto said with a grin.

"How do you know that? Did he say something?" Mokuba asked.

"No, but I know him." Seto simply said.

Mokuba watched his face for a while and then said. "You really love him, don't you?"

"What sort of question is that? I'm about to get married to him, so of course I love him." Seto said and looked at his little brother.

"Well it's just, you're going to be married and live with your husband and still have your kid brother hanging around the place." Mokuba said.

"And?" Seto asked wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"I thought, well now that you start your own family with Joey and you going at it all the time and well, I'm not a little kid anymore either and hopefully will find someone special soon too, I mean, I think I should start thinking about living on my own instead of with my big brother." Mokuba looked at his brother closely.

"Don't be ridiculous." Seto said after staring his little brother down for a moment before he added, "You don't have to move out just because I get married. And it isn't like anything is going to change. Joey lived with us for ages now."  
"I know that." Mokuba said. "But still I grow up as well and I think this is just a good point to start looking for a place. I'll need one eventually anyway and I much rather have one while you're still around and have lots of time then when you two adopt a kid and I get pulled in as a babysitter."

"What makes you think that we even want to get a kid?" Seto asked looking into the mirror and straightening his perfectly straight tie.

"Because I know the two of you. You'll first enjoy your time together but at some point you'll need someone to take care of and since I'm not a little kid anymore I drop out of that position." Mokuba said and added with a grin "It's time that you torture someone else by being absolutely overprotective."

"Do you really want to leave me all alone with Joey? Because it could happen that we'll kill each other." Seto said with a sly smile around his lips.

"You're big enough to deal with him, without me around." Mokuba said smiling back. "And anyway big brother. I'm not really keen on hearing you to going at it again."

Seto blushed a little. "Fine, but before you move anywhere I want to see the place and don't even think about moving too far away, got it?"

"Like you could stop me if I wanted to get far away. I'm 18, Seto. But don't worry, I'll be close by to help you two with your first fight. And after all I'm still working with you at Kaiba Corp. And now lets get you out of here and to your wedding before you're losing it." Mokuba said laughing as his brother walked once more towards the mirror to straighten his tie.

Only a few moments later it was time. Seto and Joey entered the room from opposite sides and waledk towards the middle were their seats for the ceremony were. Seto was happy as he saw Joey enter the room. No baggy jeans in sight. He was wearing black pants a red shirt with the two top buttons undone and of course it wasn't tugged into his pants even on his wedding and his black blazer was open as well but he looked cool and sexy with it and it matched his wild hair as well as his nature. Joey seemed to stare to the floor, trying to think of anything but the situation he was in during most of the ceremony while Seto had a hard time looking away from his sexy soon to be husband. Joey started to listen when Seto gave him a little bump with the elbow seconds before the big question came. Seto was fighting his nervousness. He didn't want anyone to see how worried he was that Joey would still be getting cold feet. But to his luck Joey said "Yeah, sure why not." Coursing a round of laughter to go through the room.

Seto simply said yes, still sounding amused.

And Mokuba was happy when the ceremony was over and Joey couldn't ruin anything for Seto anymore. He watched them dance with each other just to get separated by others that wanted to dance with one of them. He even saw Tristan and Seto shake hands and heard how Tristan told Yugi that he would never become friends with Seto, but he could manage a truce for Joey's sake. After all it was too late now to save him from himself anyway.

Seto looked like his usual self most of the time and was talking with his business partners a few times in some corner. But every so often Mokuba and everyone else in the room could see his poker face fall while he danced with Joey and both looked at the other like there wasn't another person in the world and in those times Mokuba knew that forcing Seto to hire a bodyguard was the best decision he ever made.


	7. Joey gets bored

Thanks to everyone who read this story so far. This is the last part I've planned but if I get a nice idea for a one shot I might add it at the end. Hope you enjoyed it. And a special thanks to my #1 fan who helped me decide on the plot. I couldn't chose between two ideas so I left the choice to her.

* * *

**Joey gets bored!**

"I'm bored, Yugi." Joey whined to the little spiky haired guy behind the counter of the Kame Game shop.

"I know but I have to take care of the shop and can't go out with you." Yugi said. He had said it at least 50 times already but Joey really didn't know what to do for far too long now. Tristan and Duke had gone on a holiday at the same time as Seto had to go on a business trip together with his vice president Mokuba.

"But I'm so bored, Yugi. I've got nothing to do. Without Seto and Mokuba or a new project over here, there is hardly anything going on over at Kaiba Corp. and my people can easily keep an eye on everything. You have to help me Yugi, I really don't know what to do." Joey whined again jumping from one leg to the next. It was like he was missing out on some regular exercise and now had all that energy bottled up inside of him and Yugi really didn't want to think about what kind of exercise Joey couldn't get just because Seto was gone.

"Then get a hobby." Yugi suggested.

"I have one. Want to duel?" Joey asked with delight.

"I can't. I´ve got to take care of the shop while Gramps is gone. I told you." Yugi said rolling his eyes. Yugi really loved his blond friend but when Joey got bored he got really annoying. Yugi never thought to see the day but he would give a lot to see Seto right now.

"I know." Joey said. "But doesn't Yami have some time, since you got to work?"

"No, he is out getting some stuff for the shop. And like I said, get a hobby, and I mean one you can do ALONE." Yugi said trying to hide his annoyance. Joey was his best friend after all and he didn't want to make him feel bad.

"But I can't think of anything." Joey whined.

"Neither can I." Yugi's annoyance was getting worse and it was starting to get hard to hide that fact. He too was a little bored since there weren't many customers today and Joey's whining didn't help.

"Can't you just close the shop?" Joey asked.

"I told you before, I can't just close the shop. Gramps is counting on me." Yugi said whishing that he could do just that. Instead he looked around the shop hoping to find something that could keep Joey occupied for at least a little while.

But just as Joey was about to open his mouth again to whine, they heard someone call "Please help us", loudly from outside the shop.

"I'm saved." Joey screamed and ran out of the shop with a huge smile on his face. He looked to both sides and watched whatever he saw on the left side.

Yugi also ran out of the shop to see what was going on but stayed close to the door once he had asset that Joey didn't need any help. There were only three grown up guys who seemed to be threatening three little kids. They didn't even have a chance of slowing Joey, who looked down disappointed. "You stupid bitch stepped on my show." One of them screamed at the little girl that definitely wasn't even in school yet.

"Get the hell away from my sister." One of the boys said the same moment that Joey started to look really mad and ran over to them.

"I'll teach you not to pick up a fight with little kids, you bloody bastards." Joey screamed and before the guy close to the kids could even turn to see who had said that, Joey had crashed into him sending that guy to the floor before turning to the next. He took that ones arm and spun him half way around himself into the other. Before they had regained their balance Joey punched one of them after the other with enough force for them to loose consciousness. The first one already tried to crawl away while Joey had his attention turned to the other two. "Going somewhere?" Joey asked the first one before he gripped his neck and pushed his face onto the concrete. Unfortunately he already had lost his consciousness as Joey said "You're forgetting your pals you traitor." Joey looked around to the others and then back to the guy on the floor before he nearly screamed "Was that all? How dare you to get me all psyched about a fight and then just go to sleep before I even get warmed up. Wake up already, you fucking morons."

Joey heard a giggle behind him and a high pitched voice mumbled "He said fucking"

Joey looked at the girl who looked frightened as soon as Joey had turned his attention to her. Both boys were getting stiff and only now Joey noticed that he must seem even more frightening to those kids than the three guys he had so easily knocked out. He got down on one knee without getting any closer to the kids and watched them for a moment minding his facial expression since he was still upset that the fight had ended. After a while he said "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

The boys still looked like they were on their guard, the slightly smaller one with black hair and piercing red eyes had his arms around the little girl. And the slightly bigger one with wild brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of them, his fist raised willing to try to fight Joey off if he would dare to get any closer, but his raised hands shivered with fear. Joey watched them for another moment with a smile and then very slowly moved one hand into his pocked and got a pack of gum out. "Who wants some gum?" He asked cheerfully.

"I want gum." The girl said and freed herself from her brother´s arms to storm over to Joey leaving her brother watch after her in fear. She jumped up and down in front of Joey repeating the words "I want gum" over and over again.

"Well aren't you a little sunshine," Joey said still smiling and gave her one. "What about the guys?"

"Seth never eats sweets." The girl said before taking one more gum out of the pack to give it to the brown haired boy who had been coming up behind her looking much more relaxed.

"Should you two be taking something from strangers?" The black haired boy who must be Seth asked, still standing a bit further away but closer than before. His red eyes were still watching Joey's every move while the brown eyes of the other boy and the striking blue ones of the girl were more interested in the gum that was now being unwrapped by their little hands before it disappeared into their mouths.

"Too late." The girl mumbled with a grin.

"At least show some manners, please." The black haired boy said still looking at Joey instead of the kids he was talking to.

The girl looked a little confused and unsure of what she was supposed to do while the boy said "Thank you" to Joey. The girl followed his example and thanked Joey as well.

"You're welcome. Do you really not want any gum, Seth?" Joey asked the boy whose eyes looked much too mature for his youth.

"I don't take things from strangers." He simply said.

"In that case. Hi I'm Joey Whee….I mean Kaiba. Nice to meet you." Joey said. He was married for nearly a year now and still not used to the new name. At leased Seto didn't hear him slip this time. He always looked like he wanted to build an atom bomb whenever Joey slipped up with his name in front of him.

"Kaiba? Like in Kaiba Corp.?" The brown haired boy asked with excitement.

"I'm Seth, it's a pleasure but that I know your name now doesn't mean that I know you yet." Seth said calmly while ignoring his brothers reaction.

"Kaiba Corp.? Is he pretty dragon guy?" The girl asked looking up at Seth.

Seth gave a sigh before first turning to the girl "No, the man with the pretty white dragon is named Seto Kaiba not Joey Kaiba." After that he turned to the other boy "Joey Kaiba is the head of security at Kaiba Corp. and also the CEO's husband since 11 Month 27 days and…" The boy looked at his watch "…about 2 hours."

"Holy crap, how do you know that?" Joey asked surprised that a kid knew better than he knew himself how long he had been married for. But he was also shocked that if the boy was right, and he had no doubt that he was, it also meant that their wedding anniversary was on Friday already. The exact day Seto was going to be back from the business trip. And Joey had no idea what to get a guy who could buy himself everything he wanted and already had done so.

"Crap is a bad word." The girl said chiding Joey with a giggle.

"Please watch your language around my little sister." Seth said patting the girls head a little.

"Sorry." Joey said "But how do you know that so well?"

"It was all over the news." Seth said as a matter of fact while looking at Joey like he must be stupid to not know the answer already.

"I know that, but most kids still couldn't say it that precisely the way you did. Hell, I only could have said the day and not how long I'm already in chains." Joey said wondering how any kid could possibly be that smart.

"Seth is smart." Joe-Joe said pointing out the obvious.

"In that case at least the other boy should be in school or is he a genius too?" Joey asked.

"Who needs school?" The brown haired kid said with a smile and clearly much too happy about having gotten out of school somehow.

"We'll be both going there as soon as we got Joe-Joe back again." Seth said grabbing his sisters hand and obviously ready to do just that.

The other boy looked disappointed for a moment but quickly looked happier again "No point, until we got her back the school will be nearly over. So unless Joe runs off again we can go tomorrow." The brown haired boy said happily.

"Don't tempt her, Jaden." Seth said to Jaden before turning his attention to his sister, adding "And you don't run off on your own again. What would you have done if we wouldn't have found you just in time?"

"Sorry," the girl said. "But I wanna find daddy." The girl looked up at her brother with big sad blue puppy eyes.

"I told you we don't need a daddy. I'll get a job as soon as I'm old enough to do so and then I'll buy us a big house and many dresses for you and pretty shiny jewels." Seth said looking at the girl without even a smile. But he was clearly getting week by those puppy eyes and said those words to make her feel better without any false promises. And Joey had no doubt that he could pull off that promise.

"Don't wanna wait." The girl mumbled.

"Don't worry Joe, Seth is so smart I bet he'll get a job before he is even out of school." Jaden told his sister, obviously trying to comfort her as well.

"But daddys work. Brothers play." The girl said. "I want to have fun"

Joey listened to the kids and felt sorry for them for not having a dad and asked "What about your mom? Doesn't she earn any money?"

"Don't have a mommy. Don't know why," the girl said. And now Joey felt really sorry for the three little kids. The two boys were both looking away from the girl who looked questioningly from one to the other obviously curious as to what happened to her parents. But neither one seemed to be willing to explain anything to her. And she didn't bother to ask. Either because she had found out through experience that those questions wouldn't be answered or because she was afraid to force them to talk about something that made even Seth look a little sad.

"You know, since it is too late for school anyway, how about you get into that shop with me and have a look around. Yug got lots of games in there and I'll take you home from there all right." Joey asked pointing at the Kame Game Shop. He would buy them whatever they wanted from the credit card Seto had given him just to make them smile again.

"Don't have a home," the girl said.

"But you have to live somewhere." Joey said.

"Orphanage isn't a home." She said sounding upset.

Joey looked at her for a moment and then said, "All right, then I'll take you to the orphanage for now. But only after you got a brand new game to keep you busy when those two are at school, all right?"

"Yay, a new game," said the girl, who was jumping up and down happily again.

"Can I have something too?" Jaden asked, his eyes shining with a hopeful excitement.

"Sure, you all can have one." Joey said smiling.

Joe-Joe and Jaden entered the shop within seconds while Seth said "Please don't talk too much about home and parents in front of Joe-Joe. She really hates the orphanage."

"May I ask what happened to your parents?" Joey asked curious. He only dared since Seth seemed to be much more comfortable now that his sister was out of earshot.

"Father had a car accident 2 months before Joe should have been born. He was rushing home because mother had gotten into labour too early and no one was there. She had called him to get home to Jaden and me while an ambulance could take her to the hospital. But he never came. Mother died on the way to the hospital there were complications, probably because mother refused to leave us alone and it took some time to get a neighbour to watch us and the ambulance was too small to take two little boys as well. Joe nearly died too and had to stay in the hospital for a long time and then was in and out a few times until she was about a year old. Luckily she is much more healthy now. I named my sister Josephine after our mother." Seth said without showing any sign of sadness until the very end but Joey was sure that he was very sad about it all and just not showing it so his siblings wouldn't be worried. He reminded him a lot of Seto in that moment.

"Does Jaden remember anything?" Joey asked.

"Not really. From what he tells me sometimes when Joe-Joe is asleep, he remembers a few things like how we saw our sister for the first time and that he was crying and mother wasn't there but nothing else." Seth explained.

"I'm sorry." Joey said.

"Seth, look, it's hedgehog." The girl screamed from the door and ran right back inside.

"Hedgehog?" Joey asked confused and happy about the change of topic.

"Considering the shop and who was in front of it until right after you ended the fight, I assume that she means Yugi Muto. She usually has problems matching a name to a person unless she has something that reminds her of them. And she thinks his spiky hair looks like a hedgehog." Seth explained.

"Oh and let me guess pretty dragon guy is Seto because of his blue- eyes white dragon. She must like that one, after all her hair is just as white as the dragon and her eyes are the same too, aren't they?" Joey said.

"Correct." Seth said. "And since I never told her about his wedding, she didn't make the connection yet."

"What connection?" Joey asked.

"That you're 'big brodragon guy'." Seth said with a little smile. "Since you're dragon has the same resemblances to me as your husbands dragon has to her she called you that once."

"I see," Joey said "Well, we should be going. They are waiting, right?" Joey said and walked into the game shop. He watched while Jaden and Joe-Joe looked around the shop while Seth stayed close to the door, watching his siblings and Joey noticed quickly that Seth was watching out for some sort of danger just like he had done in his time as a bodyguard. And it can't have been easy because Joe-Joe was all over the place while Jaden showed her everything and helped her see the things on higher shelves, lifting her up or taking a game down to her. Joey smiled and again thought about how the kids had been standing in front of the three stupid attackers. Seth holding Joe-Joe protectively and he also had called for help, Joey now could recognise the voices of the kids and knew that it had been his voice, and he also was sure that he had watched the surroundings, hoping to find a way out. Jaden had been more like Joey. Standing in front of his siblings ready to fight for them, even though he was much too young to be a threat to anyone older than 10. But now he did everything he needed for her. The girl might not have parents but with those brothers she still had everything she really needed. Unlike the boys, who were only taking care of her but had no one to really take care of them. Especially Seth, who seemed to be looking out for Jaden much more than Jaden could do for him.

"Don't you want to get anything?" Joey asked Seth after watching all three for a while.

"I don't need you to get me something." The boy answered without taking his red little eyes off his siblings.

"Maybe you don't need it. But I bet it is nice to have someone to look out for you for a change." Joey said.

"It doesn't matter." Seth said. "There won't be anyone to do it. No one of us will ever leave the others behind. And no one will adopt three kids at once."

Joey watched him for a little while again. He looked like some machine messed up the colouring on a picture of Seto. His face was a perfect copy of Seto's poker face and Joey wondered if that was because the two of them sort of went through the same. Both had lost their parents at a young age, both had someone to look out for and both were ridiculously smart.

"Want that card," the girl screamed, causing Joey to jump out of his day dreams.  
"What do you want, honey?" Joey asked walking over to her.

"Pretty dragon card." She said holding up a Ice Pillar Drake Card.

"Pretty isn't all, you know sis." Jaden said "But that one is strong as well. I'll have to teach you how the game works because I'm the best."

"If that's the case, why do you always fail to win against me." Seth asked with a smug smile.

"Because I don't want to see a big boy cry." Jaden said with a wicked grin.

"Like I ever would." Seth said "You just can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Jaden asked.

"Stop fighting." Joe-Joe said with a worried look.

The boys looked at her for a second before Jaden said. "I'll never fight without my fists."  
"Don't worry, my sweet little sister, we only discussed something." Seth said.

The girl still looked worried so Joey decided to help the guys calm her down by distracting her. "Let´s go over to Yugi to pay your new card."

"Okay." The girl said smiling. "I love you, daddy."

Joey stared at her for a moment but then just said with a smile "No problem, honey." After he paid for the card he told her to have another look so he could talk to Yugi for a moment. He dragged Yugi to the back of the shop and whispered so the kids wouldn't hear a thing "I need your help."

"What for?" Yugi asked.

"I want to adopt the kids and fast. But Seto isn't even around and I have no idea if he even wants kids. So I thought of a plan but I need your help." Joey said with excitement.

"How about you wait and talk to him?" Yugi said.

"And stay bored until he is back, no thanks." Joey whined. "Come on and help me. You just have to give him a call and tell him that I got bored and got myself new toys. And that said toys are alive but no plain pets."  
"Why?" Yugi asked confused.

"Because he'll think those toys are a bunch of hot gay guys and will come storming back here, worried that I might have been cheating on him and what that might mean for our relationship and then he'll be relieved that the toys were only kids and adopt them happily, I hope. Well, he'll still be pissed but I think I can talk him out of that. But wait with the call till I send you a massage that I got the papers ready. It might take a day or two.

"You want the papers ready BEFORE you tell him?" Yugi asked worried.

"Sure I want them ready," Joey said with a grin and watched Yugi's shocked face for a second before adding "Ready to be signed by both of us as soon as I got him around my little finger and before he changes his mind again."

"I really hope that is going to work." Yugi said with a doubtful look.

"Don't worry, it will work perfectly." Joey said and took a paper and pen to write something down and then said. "Okay, I´ll go to the orphanage with the kids, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes but I still doubt that it is such a good idea." Yugi said still worried.

But Joey was already back in the shop and said "Okay kids, grab everything you want and let's go. I'll pay everything the next time I come over to see Yugi." And off he was. The kids looked slightly confused at the sudden rush. But once they were at the orphanage they all understood. Joey walked right to the first children´s minder there and said "Hi, I found those three little runaways and my husband Seto Kaiba and I want to adopt them. Can I already take them with me till the papers are ready, just so we can get to know each other a little more and how fast can you get the papers ready?"

The minder was dumbfolded but about an hour later two of the three kids were running around the mansion to explore their new home. The third was staying close to Joey and asked "You said your husband and you, but when did you even ask him?"

"I didn't exactly ask him yet, but don't worry. I´ve got a plan." Joey said with a wide grin.

"A plan? You have a plan? Great and what if it doesn't work out? Joe-Joe will be crushed if it doesn't work out and well have to go back. We aren't toys you can get while you´re bored." Seth said and had a look on his face that said clearly if this goes wrong, I'm going to build a bomb just for you.

"I know and don't worry. I won't let you down. No matter what Seto says I won't send you away again. He has a choice, either he accepts you three, or I raise you on my own. And don't worry about money. I already know a job I can get if Seto kicks me out of my current one. And I'll be mainly working at night in that one and my dad can mind you three then. And trust me, Seto won't risk losing me." Joey said not worried at all.

"Are you stupid, crazy or just much too sure of yourself?" Seth asked in a calm voice with the same ready to build a bomb death glare on his face.

"Listen kid. I know Seto better than you and I have a plan that is sure to work, don't worry." Joey said with a grin. "But now let´s make sure to get Seto here by tomorrow evening since I can pick up the paperwork tomorrow already, and by the way, I never thought I´d say it but I really start to LOVE Seto's credit card."

"How are you going to get him here? I thought he is staying till Friday." Seth asked.

"Like I said. Don't worry, kiddo. I´ve got a plan." Joey said not even wondering how Seth knew the day of Seto's return. He must be a fan of Seto for some reason. Joey got his phone out to send Yugi a message, saying 'I got everything organized for tomorrow. You can call him tomorrow at around 3 in the afternoon that should be perfect timing then.'

"Cool, a fitness room," Joey heard Jaden shout out with delight. "Seth, come and have a look."

"I guess we better go before he hurts himself." Joey said with a smile and offered his hand to the little boy and was happy to see him take his hand with a little smile.

"I really hope you're right. I don't want you to be unhappy because you lose your husband due to us." Seth said.

"Don't worry. I'm very sure that we won't need plan B." Joey said smiling down at the kid.

The rest of the day he played explorer with the kids and even found a few new interesting things in Seto's mansion himself. He thought he knew every corner of it since he also ensured the security for Seto at home but Joe-Joe and Jaden found little treasures he had never noticed before and even a secret way that lead way from the kitchen, past a few guest rooms and Seto's bed room and to the pool. Joey was giddy with joy about that one. Now he could sneak out into the kitchen at night much easier.

The next day he went swimming with the kids and then to the zoo. He wanted them exhausted by the time Seto got home, so he could send them to bed easily. He wanted Seto to see them and hopefully love them just as much as he did but he didn't want him to be present when Seto really flipped out and Joey was sure he wouldn't be able to keep a poker face all the way through the upcoming conversation. The only worry left was what he should do if he would need plan B. He had promised Seth that he would choose them if he had too make that choice but he really didn't want to lose Seto. The thought alone was driving him insane. He had to make sure that Seto would accept the kids or he was in big trouble. On top of his worries he could feel piercing red eyes on him all day and knew that Seth could sense his worries and was probably just as worried and he really didn't want that. He wanted to protect the young boy from constantly having to worry about his siblings and not adding another person to worry about.

"What's the book you're carrying around with you?" He asked the boy to distract them both from the worries.

"Just some book I found at the mansion. It isn't really what I usually read but due to that I hadn't bothered before and it's at least something new." Seth said carelessly.  
"And what is it called? And what is it about?" Joey asked, assuming that it was some complicated business book thing.

"It's a fantasy novel called Eragon. And it is about a guy that gets a dragon and becomes a dragon rider." Seth said.

"A what?" Joey asked hardly able to control his laughter.

"A dragon rider? To make it short, that means he can communicate with his dragon Saphira, he can fly around on her, he has magic due to her and gets a longer life." Seth explained wondering why Joey was giggling so badly "But they have to fight a lot of bad guys of course. The typical you know."

"Of course." Joey said laughing harder by the second "What else could a dragon rider be."

Seth watched him confused but before he could ask why he was laughing Joey distracted them all by playing a game in the garden. It was already evening and Seto could get home soon.

And while Joey was playing hide and seek and Jaden was the one seeking, Seto walked out into the garden and stared at Jaden. Joey was happy that he had chosen a hiding place from which he could watch most of the garden relatively unnoticed through the bushes. He had done it to keep an eye on Joe-Joe without making her feel like she was treated like a baby. But the way she was playing with a cat in her hiding place it would probably be good to be by her side. Joey hat pitied the cat who had tried to get away from the girl a moment before just to be pulled back by her tail. Fortunately she hadn't scratched the girl. "Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?"

"I'm Jaden and I´m playing hide and seek with Dad. Can't you see that I'm looking around for him?" Jaden asks. "But hey, maybe you can help me find him."

"Oh I'll help you find your Dad." Seto said and Joey was happy that Jaden seemed to be oblivious to the threat he heard in Seto's voice. He probably assumed Jaden to be the son of Joey's lover rather than Joey himself.

"Ahhhh." Joe-Joe suddenly screamed and ran out of her hiding place. She was holding her hand like it was hurt. Joey felt the urge to run to her side but stayed hidden to watch what Seto would do.  
"How many god damn kids are in my garden?" Seto asked furious as he saw Seth coming out of his hiding place and walking over to Joe-Joe who was already at Jaden's side.

"The kitty hurt me." The little girl said with tears in her eyes and showed Seth her arm.

"Don't worry." Seth said. "It isn't bleeding. I'll make the pain go away." He put his hand on her arm where a little scratch was and looked into Joe-Joe's eyes and asked "What kind of cat was it anyway?"

"A cute little black kitty." She said and started telling how soft her fur was. At some point Seth let go of her arm and she seemed to have all but forgotten about the scratch already.

"Hey, Dad is still missing." Jaden suddenly said.

"Maybe Daddy's asleep." Joe-Joe said.

"Possibly, I always fall asleep when hiding." Jaden agreed.

Seth glanced at Seto and was sure that his new Dad was actually wide awake and listening to every word.

"Would someone first tell me how many more kids are running around my garden?" Seto asked still upset but Joey was happy that he hadn't said anything else while Seth was comforting Joe-Joe, because now she was shivering with fear under his death glare and he didn't want to think about how she would have felt if she was still thinking of the scratch.

"Just us." Seth said walking back to his hiding place just to return with the book he was reading while waiting to be found. And then Joey was at a lost. Seth said something to Seto, but Joey had no idea what the boy said. Joey wasn't even sure what language the kid was using. He only saw Seto look astonished before giving a reply in the same strange language. Or at least Joey assumed it to be the same but he wasn't sure.

"If you don't know that, figure it out. It isn't our job to tell you that." Seth said and Joey was happy to understand him again. He was worried what he might have informed Seto about. Seto was about to say something more when Seth turned to his siblings. "It is late and as you know, Mr. Kaiba has a lot to discuses with Dad, so we better go to bed."

"Want good night kiss from Daddy." Joe-Joe whined.

"I don't want to got to bed." Jaden said with a stubborn look on his face.

"Jaden, don't make me threaten you." Seth said.

"Fine I'll go. But only if Dad promises to come in and say good night once he is done with cranky pants over there" Jaden answered, pointing at Seto.

"I'm sure he will and he'll give you a good night kiss once he is done with the conversation, okay Joe-Joe?" Seth said.

"NO! I want my kiss now." Joe-Joe said looking just as stubborn as Jaden had before and Joey already knew that Seth would never threaten his sister the same way he had done with Jaden. And he was right. Once again Seth said something no one but Seto could understand.

But this time everyone understood the reply. "He is safe, as long as you are here." Seto said with threat in his voice again.

Joey took a deep breath, that was clearly his cue. Seto had just promised not to do anything in front of the kids and so he came out of his hiding place and said cheerfully. "Come to Daddy and get your good night kiss, honey." And if Joey wouldn´t have been so worried about the outcome of the upcoming conversation he would have laughed at Seto's shocked expression.

Joe-Joe ran to Joey and jumped up right in front of him. Joey pulled her up and gave her a little kiss on her cheek before letting her down again with the words "good night honey, I love you."

After that she ran right back to Seth and walked towards the house but right before Seth let the door close behind them he said something in that other language again with a really scary look towards Seto.

"What did you mean he is safe while we're here? What would you try to do with Dad if I´d go?" Jaden, who was still there, asked before he lifted his fist and positioned himself between Joey and Seto.

"Chill kiddo." Joey said and put a hand on his head. "Remember the other day with those goons. I can mind myself and now off to bed, kid."

Jaden turned to look at his new Dad and then said "Fine. But if he hurts you in anyway I´ll make Seth build a bomb for me again and this time a bigger one." And then he ran off.

"I have to remember to ask Seth what sort of bomb that was." Joey mused right after the door was closed.

"Does the super Daddy not know what his kids are doing when you're having your fun with me or what?" Seto asked angrily.

"Of course. I don't know them yet, I only met them yesterday." Joey said.

"How old are they?" Seto asked and Joey was happy to have looked that up in the papers.

"The twins are six and Joe-Joe is just four." Joey said. "Aren't they cute?"

"Don't you have more to explain?" Seto asked still angry but Joey could see that most of that anger was fading since he had said that he hadn't known them for long.

"Like what?" Joey asked. "You should know how I got them. I met them, loved them, went to their orphanage, adopted them and got papers ready for you to adopt them as well. I mean they´re so much like us that it really would be like they´re our kids," Joey said.

He could see Seto's face change once more and Joey was happy about this change. The anger from Seto's face wasn't only fading away now, but completely replaced by surprise.

"You mean you just met some kids on the street and adopted them on the spot, without even asking me?" Seto asked and Joey had to say that the way he put it, it sounded rather crazy.

"You forgot to point out that I was bored to death and that the kids are more than just cute. Joe-Joe looks like your dragon and is simply put adorable. Seth might look like my black eyes but behaves like my husband. I mean how could I not love the kid? And Jaden is just as wild as I am, and I thought since you say that you love me, you should love him also." Joey said and tried too look a little bit insecure to make the end sound like he would be hurt if Seto dared to say that he doesn't like Jaden and he was happy that he had learned a tiny bit about acting during his time as a bodyguard.

"It really is dangerous to let you get bored isn't it?" Seto asked. But he suddenly looked angry again.

"Well who's to blame that I was bored in the first place?" Joey asked.

"Don't get cheeky. I'm still mad at you." Seto said.

"And why is my big strong dragon mad at his little wolfy?" Joey asked cuddling up to him in the hope to calm him.

"Because you just adopted kids without even asking me and on top of it you're trying to pull my strings by getting Yugi to phone me." Seto said.

Joey stared at him for a moment. "I don't know what you mean about the second part." Joey said innocently.

"Don't even try to deny it. I was already wondering why Yugi called me if you were cheating on me. He is your pal, not mine. But he definitely would say anything that would make me think that if you just had kids around. You wanted me to make wrong assumptions, didn't you?" Seto said sounding angry again.

"What if?" Joey asked sheepishly.

"So you admit it at least?" Seto asked.

"Sorry." Joey said. "But I knew that you´d freak out if you came back on Friday and find them."

"And you really think this is better? Letting me believe that you were cheating on me for hours during the flight and then I find strange kids here, I thought that you´re playing with your lover and his kids in my house while I'm gone and then for a split second I think that you had kids all along seeing that Jaden really is a lot like you and calling you Dad. You really think that is any better?" Seto asked and Joey could see the hurt in his face.

"I'm sorry. But you should know by now that I love only you." Joey said.

"And what about those kids?" Seto asked upset.

"The kids? Don't tell me that you're jealous of them?" Joey said, obviously sounding a little too amused for Seto's taste.

"What would you do if I´d tell you that you either send them back to wherever you got them from or leave with them?" Seto asked sounding cold.

"You wouldn't." Joey said shocked.

"Answer." Seto commanded.

Joey looked at him for a moment and Seto was surprised to see a tear rolling down his cheek. "Please don't do that." Joey begged, his voice already breaking.

"If you love only me the answer should be obvious." Seto said coldly.

"But they need me, Seto. They need us. Please don't do that to me, please. I promised Seth that I wouldn't send them back even if you would make me choose but I never thought you would and, please I can't do that to them, please." Joey begged and grabbed a part of Seto's shirt while he looked into his blue eyes through the tears that were filling his own eyes.

"Does that mean you would send them back if I told you to?" Seto asked.

Joey looked down, holding on to him even tighter but then he shook his head. "I love you more and don't know how to live without you anymore, but they need me more. I can't leave them behind on their own, Seto. They´re kids, and to me they´re already our kids." Joey just about managed to finish the sentence before his voice broke and he really started to cry.

The second he started to sob Seto put his arms around Joey's waist and whispered, "Relax, I said what if."

Joey looked up into his face and calmed down a little after seeing the smile there. "You won't make me choose then?" He asked still with a few tears in his eyes.

"No, I won't." Seto said with a little smile. "I love you way too much to lose you or hurt you that way."

Joey hugged him and whispered "Thanks, my dragon."

"I have to thank you." Seto said. "I never thought I could talk you into having kids with me and now your finding the perfect kids for us."

"Wait. You wanted to keep them all along and drove me crazy like that?" Joey asked suddenly furious."

"You deserved it for playing with my emotions the way you did." Seto said, not feeling the least bit of remorse now that his wolf was happy again. "And now let´s go and see if the kids are in their beds already."

"One more question." Joey said before they went up. "What language did Seth use earlier and what the hell did he say?"

"Good that you remind me." Seto said whiping the last tears from Joey's face. "The first time he said that if I ever dare to scare Joe-Joe again he would make sure that his Dad would leave me, and I just asked why I should care about his Dad leaving me, since I thought at the time that his Dad was your lover and that for wanted to get rid of the whole lot."

Joey giggled a little and said "Let me guess, the second time he asked you not to hurt me, right?"

"Not exactly." Seto said. "He asked if he could ask his Dad to come out without causing his sister having to witness a murder."

"Same difference." Joey said. "And what did he say before he went inside?"

"He said that if you cry only one single tear because of me he would make sure that I live a very long live wishing to die the whole time." Seto said.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side." Joey said. "But you're brave, after all you did make me cry."

"Yes but now you're all smiles and the tears are gone." Seto said.

"And Seth is watching through the window behind you." Joey added having noticed him before. The fact that he had seen his worried red eyes behind Seto had been the reason that he had chosen the kids over the love of his life."

Seto turned and saw the boy quickly hide behind a curtain. "I guess the fact that you're happy now will have to be enough."

"Don't worry. You still have your head of security to protect you." Joey said with a wicked grin and gave him another kiss before he took his hand. "And now lets get inside. Jaden might be worried too."

"Nope, he is like you I bet he's fast a sleep."

Firstly Joey walked with Seto to where he had the papers ready to be signed and immediately faxed them away to make sure that Seto couldn't change his mind and then they walked to Jaden's room, since it was the closest to them right now and the furthest from their own room. "Okay, you were right." Joey said with a smile when they walked into the room. Jaden was lying on his bed on top of the covers with the control from a gaming system that he had sneaked into his room but the screen only said "game over" and Jaden was fast asleep.

"Like I said, he is a lot like you." Seto said and walked over to the boy. He gently rolled him from the covers, off his back and then pulled the covers over the sleeping child. Then he took the control from his hands and turned the game off.

"Like hell I'll give up, I'm gonna kick your butt." Jaden mumbled in his sleep. And Seto simply smiled at Jaden. When he turned back to Joey he saw Seth standing a bit behind him.

Seto loved the face Joey made when he once more spoke in perfect Latin "I'm sorry that I made him cry but I wanted to make sure that he really wanted to keep you three. He is wild and can be very irresponsible."

"That's no reason to hurt him." Seth said in Latin as well, making Joey who hadn't noticed him before, jump up a bit.

"I know. But I wanted him to see that talking to me first would be the smarter way." Seto said before he added "And I hope you'll forgive me. After all, we both want the same."

"And what would that be?" Seth asked.  
"A happy family." Seto simply said still in Latin before adding in English "And now go to bed. I bet Joey made you three really tired seeing how fast Jaden was out."

Seth watched him for a moment and then said, "Fine, I'll forgive you this once, but don't hurt him again." And then he wanted to walk towards his room.

"Wait a sec." Joey said. "Jaden said something about a bomb earlier. What did he mean with that?"

"Nothing bit. He must mean the time where he noticed a 10 year old girl picking on Joe-Joe and taking her toys." Seth said and added "We made sure she wouldn't do that again."

"Please tell me you didn't hurt her." Joey said.  
"No, we broke into her room, took all of Joe-Joe's toys out and then made the room explode. I have to say that I was sorry for the other 3 girls that shared the room with her but they were always doing everything the other one said so they deserved it nearly as much." Seth said.

Once he was gone Joey once more said "Remind me to never get on his bad side."

"Help me to get on his good side." Seto said looking slightly worried.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a kid?" Joey asked.

"Aren't you?" Seto asked.

"Not really. But I rather have my kids like me." Joey said with a grin.

"So would I. And now lets have a look into Joe-Joe's room and then I want to sign those papers you mentioned that you have." Seto said with a little smile.

And so they did. The girl was diagonally in her bad with her face on the Blue-Eyes-White Dragon cuddly toy that Seto had given to Joey to keep him from feeling lonely when he was gone and her arms and legs stretched out. "She is also more like you. Like your feminine side." Seto said.

"What feminine side?" Joey asked sounding mad.

"The one that you showed me when you came dressed up as a girl to protect me as my bodyguard." Seto said.

"You mean when you fell in love with me." Joey said slightly upset. He wasn't sure about what to think about the fact that Seto had fallen for him while he thought him a girl.

"That wasn't when I fell in love with you." Seto said.

"Oh, come on." Joey said. "You looked like your eyes were going to pop out of your head."

"Maybe." Seto said with a grin. "After all you were hot."

"Which is why you already tried to flirt with me on that boring party." Joey said still upset while they walked towards their bedroom.

"No. I flirted because I fell in love with you seconds after we arrived." Seto clarified. "At first you just looked like one of those pretty arm pieces. Granted that you were especially hot but I fell for you because unlike those other girls I had met at those parties, you had a brain and a very strong own will. You knew why I needed you to be nice to the host, you could flirt and still keep people a bit on distance without getting impolite. And on top of it you didn't just try to use that undoubtedly sexy body to get money out of some random rich guy without caring who the current target was. You earned your money yourself. I was impressed by you and that's when I fell for you. During that little chat with said host. Before that I was only thinking if I should forget about my principles and try to fuck you just for the fun of it."

"And while we´re talking about sex, why do you have that book?" Joey asked.

"What book?" Seto asked confused.

"Eragon." Joey said.

Seto looked at him dumb folded. "I don't really get what sex has to do with that book but I have it, because like you might have noticed, I like to read every now and then and different kinds of books."

"I did notice." Joey said entering their room and pushed him down onto their bed pinning him in place and kissing passionately. Like always Seto tried to get on top, but like usual he had no chance. "But I really would like my dragon to only think of me as a dragon rider!"

* * *

Please review.

To BrowneyedShamer I hope you like how it turned out.


	8. fear

Warning: this might be a bit OOC and was inspired when I had to go to the dentist. I'm scared like hell of him since I was hurt really badly by one. Just like Joey in this one...at least the torture master who did that to me is retired now.

Anyway…I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Fear**

Joey walked around his own office. The Kids were at school and he had some time to get a bit of work done. But today his mind refused to focus on that, it was filled with something that he would never admit to even know and he had to find a solution for it. The easiest way would be to use his work as an excuse but his stupid dragon would just love that.

Joey sat down on his chair and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His work couldn't be an excuse, unless he wanted the last fight between himself and his dragon to erupt all over again. They had fought for days, because his dragon wanted Joey to be a full time mom. Like that would ever happen. He loved his three adorable kids. His twin boys Jaden and Seth and his adorable little daughter Josephine but he sure as hell didn't want to quit working, if he could still come in while the kids were at school. What else was he to do all morning? Clean the house? Like that was even necessary with a bunch of maids running around, the place was always spotless even with three kids in the house. Kaiba had so many, just to make sure that everything would always run smoothly even when some were sick, that the maids sometimes didn't know what to do already and Joey knew that he would be bored out of his mind, if he had to stay home all morning with nothing to do.

Joey had even dared to ask Seto why he was the one, who had to quit the job, but of course Seto had the perfect answer: "I'm your boss and can replace you but no one can replace me." It really felt great to be that replaceable, Joey thought bitterly after remembering him saying that. After noticing what he had done, Seto had excused this by saying that he only meant replaceable as a head of security, not as his husband of course, but it still stung a little. Joey had to show now that work wouldn't get in the way of his duties as a parent and that the kids also wouldn't interfere with his work. But how was he to get out of this now? He had to get Seto to take them there because he couldn't. Joey looked at the paper that Seth had brought back from school. The dentist had been in school and Joey shivered at the mere thought of having to bring his poor little boy to another dentist because of a little hole in his tooth.

He knew that it was nothing and the hole was probably still really small and as long as Jaden went now, it wouldn't be a big problem, but Joey simply couldn't make himself to set one food into that house of torture. The memory of the last time was still to strong, even years after it had happened. The feeling of being utterly helpless, while going through the worst pain he had felt in his entire life.

It was long before he started dating Seto. Long over five years ago, that Joey had been to the dentist. But he remembered it like it was yesterday. It hadn't been too bad when he went there. There was just a little hole in one of his teeth. Or rather a big one. A filling had fallen out and he needed to go, to get it fixed. It wasn't sore though.

Joey remembered the smell when he walked inside and the sounds of the drill. Someone was already treated by the dentist, while he had to wait. Joey didn't mind the wait and read a bit in the magazines about cars, until one of the girls there asked him in. Joey had sat down there comfortably with his legs up. He used to love those chairs back then because it was easy to fall asleep on them. But that was only until the dentist came and looked into his mouth.

"That tooth is more than dead." He had said and Joey still remembered the sound of his voice, as he said that ridiculous line. He was right though. He didn't need to give Joey anything, because during the time he drilled, he didn't feel anything. At least not at the start.

Joey wasn't sure what it was that changed it. If he got too deep and hit a nerve or if he had drilled into the flesh surrounding his tooth, he only knew that he suddenly felt the worst pain he had felt in his life. He moaned in pain and tears filled his eyes. He still remembered the taste of a lot of blood in his mouth.

The memory alone was enough to make Joey shiver. He had tried to make the dentist stop by making some noise and moving his hands but the guy had just said: "We're nearly done, just a moment."

Joey felt so helpless. He couldn't even close his mouth because the drill was still inside. Hitting the dentist wasn't a good idea either because he would just move the drill wrong again then and Joey was sure to just get hurt even worse. Joey had started to shiver, afraid that the pain would get worse again, while he lay there. Unable to do anything, totally helpless while that master of torture kept saying: "It's almost over."

Joey had let the dentist finish, just because he didn't want another dentist to have to start over again. But ever since Joey had walked out of the dentist on that day, he hadn't been in again. And he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Joey didn't even care that his teeth hurt a little every now and then but he refused to let anyone know and definitely wouldn't go to the dentist.

Joey was looking at the note again. Jaden had to go and someone had to take him there before the hole got worse. Just while Joey looked at it, someone knocked and walked right in. Whoever it was started to ask something but Joey just screamed at him "GET THE HELL OUT." He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. He wanted to find someone else to take Jaden, without having to admit that he was terrified of anything.

It was the third person Joey had screamed at today. And a few moments later someone else walked in. That person didn't even knock. Joey screamed again, without looking up. "GET OUT!"

"Why?" Joey looked up in the blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"I'm busy." Joey said and wanted to groan.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked. "I heard you screaming around all day. They´re more scared of you than of me today, so tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Nothing." Joey lied and thought about a way to get Seto to take Jaden to that god damn house of torture.

"And now honestly?" Seto asked and already walked around the desk to see what Joey had been looking at. Something clearly was making his wolf more than a little cranky. He noticed that everything but one paper had to do with work and must pass Joey for years everyday. But the one slip was nothing but an information that Jaden needed to see the dentist. Seto didn't understand where the problem could be.

"Are you having trouble juggling work and kids?" Seto asked, surprised that something this small could set Joey into such a mood.

"Shut your hole." Joey said and Seto was once more surprised to hear him this cranky. "It has nothing to do with work, I can do both with ease."

"Then what is your problem?" Seto asked.

"Nothing." Joey said. "Leave me alone."

"Not until I know why you're upset." Seto asked. "I mean, it can't be because Jaden needs to see the dentist…" Seto stopped talking after seeing Joey flinch at the word "dentist", like he was a helpless kid that was about to get slapped. "By the way, when was the last time you went to the dentist?" He asked and was surprised to see a look on Joey's face like he was terrified. Joey never was terrified. At least hardly ever. But now all the colour was drained from his face and his hands shivered a little. Seto had never seen him like this. Usually Joey would get pissed if something made him a little afraid but he had never looked so helpless, as well as scared. "Are you afraid of the dentist?" Seto asked incredulous.

"I'm scared of nothing." Joey said, still shivering but didn't sound as convincing as he wanted to.

"Would you like me to bring Jaden to see the dentist?" Seto asked. It wouldn't be good to let the kid see Joey this scared. He might just get afraid, too.

"Yes, please." Joey mumbled. "But I'm not scared.

"When's the last time you went?" Seto asked again and saw Joey moving a hand to cover his mouth and a few tears started to fill his eyes. Seto leaned down and said: "Don't worry, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything, everyone is afraid of something." Seto saw Joey looking up at him and cuddle against him. More submissive than he had ever been before and Seto truly enjoyed it to hold his wild little wolf like this. "Joey, you do know though what can happen if you need to go to the dentist and you don't go?"

"I don't care." Joey said, sounding more like a stubborn child than ever. "And no one can make me go."

"Fine." Seto said and thought what he could try to do, to make him go to the dentist in case he needed to.

And by the next day Seto was sure that he needed to go. Unfortunately his wild little wolf refused to even look at him, since he knew that. Seto had dared to make a surprise attack during kissing and suddenly moved his tongue over his teeth. Joey had nearly bitten his tongue of and refused to talk to him at the moment. Seto already had an appointment for Jaden and talked to Joey whenever he could, explaining that if the bacteria's that cause cavity get through his teeth and into his blood and can possibly course infections and even heart attacks or such and Seto didn't want to loose his beloved husband for something as trivial and easily fixed as bad teeth. And it would only get worse, the longer he waits.

But first Seto took Jaden, a few days later and already made an appointment for Joey as well. He would have to talk Joey into going there. Joey's appointment was about one week after Seto had found out about the only thing that probably really scared his blond beauty but he only had told Joey that he needed him to come along to a business meeting. That way Joey would have time and Seto was sure that he wouldn't freak out days ahead or try to find an excuse that he couldn't go.

On that day Seto drove with Joey in his limousine. He wanted his hands free, in case Joey would try to make a run for it the second the wheels stopped. It would be easier to stop Joey when Seto's arm was already around his waist.

To Seto's surprise Joey was braver than he had assumed. He just asked: "What are we doing here?" When he saw the sign that clearly gave away where Seto had taken him.

"We´re at a dentist." Seto simply said. "You need to see one Joey, just let him have a look. I'll be there and make sure that nothing happens."

"NO." Joey said and shivered but at least he didn't run.

"Joey, just let him look how bad it is. Please." Seto said "You´ll get candy when you're good." This had worked with Jaden, who also had been a little nervous.

But no matter how alike those two were, it didn't work with Joey, who was much more afraid after his bad experience. "I won't, not for all the candy in the world."

"Joey," Seto pleaded again. "He'll just look into your mouth once. Nothing else will happen today, I won't let him hurt you."

Seto saw Joey looking into his eyes and knew that he was fighting with himself. He hated being afraid of the dentist and Seto was sure that he hated even more that Seto had found out about it. After thinking it through, Joey gave a little nod and mumbled: "But you'll stay, won't you?"

The blush Seto saw spreading over Joey's face was unbelievably cute and he took his hand and said: "I swear, I won't let go of your hand."

They walked in together and Seto felt Joey shivering the whole time, while he did all the talking. Joey didn't complain anymore but just looked around the place for a moment, before hiding his face by cuddling it close to Seto's neck. Seto just moved an arm around him and whispered: "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

Joey's fears only got worse when they walked into the room and Joey had to sit down on the 'chair of torture', as he called it now. He seemed unable to fight the tears any longer and clearly was embarrassed by them. Joey just whiped them away with an angry expression on his face, while he was still shivering.

"It's okay," Seto whispered to him, "You're still my strong wolf, nothing is going to change that. Everyone is afraid of something."

"You're not." Joey mumbled and it was getting harder to understand him the way he shivered and cried.

"I am." Seto whispered, "I'm afraid to lose you."

They didn't have to wait long til the dentist walked in and the second he did, Joey nearly freaked. He could hardly breathe anymore and closed his eyes, trying to think of something else and imagine himself somewhere else. He completely ignored the dentist, who tried to calm him, telling him again and again that nothing was going to happen. Seto already had warned them beforehand that Joey was a bit afraid of the dentist but even he hadn't expected his fear to be this bad. To everyone's surprise he did open his mouth though without complaining, but he shivered so badly that the dentist couldn't have done anything if his life depended on it.

After that, the dentist just informed Joey that they still were doing some x-rays and then they would talk about what would need to be done. At that part Joey nearly fell off the chair, because he jumped a little and moved closer to Seto and away from the dentist. The dentist said he needn't worry because that won't happen today.

"I'm not going back here." Joey mumbled the second the dentist was gone and he and Seto followed one of the girls, so he could get x-rayed.

"We'll see." Seto whispered. "But don't worry, nothing is going to happen today. And I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Quit babying me." Joey mumbled and let go of Seto's hand. Seto could see that he really hated feeling weak or less manly but just couldn't fight this overwhelming fear and Seto wished he knew why he was this terrified.

But Joey refused to ever talk about the feelings he had all those years ago. The same feelings that he remembered and that made him shiver in fear, while the dentist had been in the room. He would only feel worse if Seto knew how weak, defenceless and vulnerable he felt in here. It was embarrassing enough as it was already.

Joey didn't want Seto to baby him too much and tried to go through the rest on his own. After all getting x-rayed wasn't so bad and as long as he didn't need to open his mouth again, he should be fine. But no matter how often he thought about this himself, the smells and sounds around him still made him shiver. He just couldn't run from that fear, no matter what he tried.

After the x-rays, Joey and Seto were led back to the torture room but Joey refused to sit down there for a second. The dentist had said he wouldn't do anything and Joey didn't see a reason to bother sitting down there again. He just wanted to get out as fast as he could.

After a short while the dentist came in and Joey instinctively pressed himself as close as he could to Seto, who put his arms around him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wheeler, but we need to do something." Joey had to fight the tears again but once more didn't have a chance and angrily wiped them away as soon as the came. "But I could give over you to do it under general anaesthesia. So you'll be sleeping the whole time and won't feel a thing. You'll just get a little injection and then you sleep and when you wake up everything will be over."

"Really?" Joey asked suspicious. He wouldn't have any control over the situation either but at least he wouldn't feel anything. No pain, no feeling of helplessness, just a peaceful sleep. That sounded great. "Okay." Joey said without thinking about it any longer. Nothing could be worse than having to sit on that chair again and actually be asleep.

"Great, then we´ll make a special appointment for that, there should be one soon. Just ask at the front for it." The dentist said and Joey grabbed Seto's hand and just about managed to say bye to the dentist before he fled the room.

"Told you nothing would happen." Seto said and hugged his little wolf. He was still shivering but at least he didn't look like he was cornered by a bunch of lions anymore.

Seto had to do the talking once more, while Joey stood at the door, ready to leave as soon as Seto had organized an appointment and gotten papers that Joey would have to sign. He´d gladly do it, if it meant that he could get around another painful visit at the torture master.

* * *

Joey was glad when he could finally walk out of that house of torture and asked: "Did you know they could do that here? I mean, let me sleep through it all?"

"Yes." Seto said. "That's why I chose this dentist. They´re supposed to be good with people that are afraid, because they can do that here. I didn't tell you right away because I wasn't sure if your fear was bad enough to make you choose it or if you would prefer to know what's going on."

"The less I know, the better." Joey mumbled and was just glad when he was in the limousine and the distance to that torturous place was growing again.

During the next few days even the kids noticed that Joey was a little unsettled. He couldn't sit still for long, because he was still nervous about what was going to happen. He didn't even fill out the papers. He just signed them and left it to Seto to write everything down, even though he did ask Joey a few things he hadn't known for sure, like if he ever had a general anaesthetic before.

Seth was the one who, on the evening before the dentist appointment would be, asked Seto: "What's wrong with dad? He's been strange for days but today it's even worse."

"He's a little nervous." Seto said. "He has to do something tomorrow that he's a little afraid of."

"Liar," Jaden said. "Dad's never afraid."

"Everyone is afraid of something." Seto said, glad that Joey wasn't in the room and brought Joe-Joe to bed. He would be upset, he knew that Joey told the twins that he was afraid of something but Seto wanted them to understand why Joey was strange and Jaden to see that it wasn't embarrassing to fear something. "And if he wasn't afraid, how could he be brave? Bravery means to overcome your fears and Joey is going through what he fears the most and doing everything he needs to do. And that's what makes your dad brave. Not running around, fighting off goons, that he can fight with so much ease that he's still bored. It's facing his fear what makes him really brave."

"I agree." Seth said.

"Yeah, maybe." Jaden said, before adding with more excitement: "But fighting off goons and still be bored is what makes him cool and really strong."

Seto smiled. "Yes, it does. But do me a favour and don't talk to your dad about it. He doesn't like being afraid or that anyone knows about it. And go easy on him tomorrow. He'll be really sleepy then and probably a bit fuzzy."

"If he doesn't want you to tell us." Seth said and had a scary death glare on Seto. "Then you shouldn't have told us."

"Go easy on him, bro." Jaden said grinning. "He loves dad, I bet it's fine."

"Still." Seth said. "It isn't right to tell such things, if dad didn't want him to."

Seto gave a sigh. He had gotten much closer to Joe-Joe and Jaden since they adopted them. But Seth was still closest to Joey and a bit distant towards Seto. "I love him, Seth." Seto said and tried to sound as genuine about it as he truly felt "But I love you two as well and think about it Seth, don't you agree that Jaden needs to see that being scared doesn't mean that you need to be embarrassed about it?" Seto saw the boy thinking about it and gave him a moment, before he added: "And I know that for Joey you three come first, too. He'll understand and will forgive me, even if you tell him that I told you."

Seto could still see that Seth wasn't happy about doing something that might upset Joey, but Seto hoped that his words had at least saved him from an attack of the little genius in the house.

During the next night neither Joey nor Seto got a lot of sleep, because Joey was moving around restlessly all the time. He just woke up again a few times and Seto held him and tried to comfort him, so he could fall asleep again. "It's all your fault." Joey mumbled once during the night, just half asleep.

"What is and why?" Seto asked, Joey had agreed to go there the next day but Seto knew that he had started it all. But someone had to get his little wolf to go there.

"I'm scared and it's all your fault that it's this bad." Joey mumbled. "You turned me into a crying and scared little puppy."

"I wish." Seto said with a smile. "No one could turn you into a puppy my little wolf. Your much too brave."

"Where?" Joey asked and looked up into his dragons eyes.

"You went into that room and you opened your mouth, even though you´re afraid. That's brave, my love. You faced your fear and you´ll do it again tomorrow. And I'm really proud of you. And anyway, it is just the dentist that you're afraid of. You´re not scared of anything else and always fight and you're strong. If you were a puppy, you wouldn't be able to be the dragon rider in the house."

Joey chuckled a little after hearing that. Ever since Joey had talked to Seto about the book Eragon, Seto had started to call Joey his dragon rider when they were alone and in bed. Joey cuddled closer to him and said: "Thanks for cheering me up. I owe you a treat for that."

"Now it's me who gets the treats?"

"You´ll see." Seto said. "Only a wolf can talk about giving a dragon a treat, instead of trying to get one from his dragon."

Joey chuckled again a little, before he fell into a more peaceful sleep, glad that he had his dragon by his side.

The next morning his fears were taking most of that comfort but the knowledge that he would sleep through it all was a great help. He walked in on his own and talked to the guy who gave him anaesthetic, who told him that he would feel a little mushy afterwards and that he wasn't allowed to go out into the street for the next 24 hours. He put a needle into his hand and then applied the anaesthetic. He asked Joey a bit but Joey could hardly answer, he already felt a little strange. After answering two questions, feeling more and more fuzzy in the head, he mumbled one last "This feels cool." Before he looked into the light above him one last time and fell asleep.

The next thing he remembered was someone helping him to walk over a small hallway and lay down onto a nice couch. Moments later he heard Seto's voice. "How is he?"

"He's fine. But he needs to rest for a while before he can go home." Someone else said. Joey couldn't recognise the voice and still felt funny.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled, as soon as he felt Seto's hand on his hair.

"Half an hour before he can eat something. "A third voice said. Another one that Joey couldn't recognise but he didn't care. His head was swirling and his lip felt strange but he didn't really care, as long as his dragon had his hand in his hair.

"There is some water." Seto mumbled.

"Better than nothing." Joey mumbled and stretched his hand out, noticing that the needle was still in there.

"It's for gurgling his mouth and cleaning it again." One of the strange voices said but Joey didn't give a damn. He was starving and something had to go into his stomach, even if it was just a bit of water. "There is a bucket where he can spit it in."

"You're not supposed to drink it." Seto said but was already too late. The second Joey had the little plastic cup in his hand, he drank.

"I don't care." He mumbled once it was empty. "I'm starving here."

"You do realise that most people feel a little sick after this?" Seto asked. "You slept for over an hour."

"Hungry." He mumbled but his eyes fluttered close and he noticed that he indeed was feeling a bit funny. Maybe it was too soon to drink but he was still starving. "I wanna go home, my dragon."

"In a little while, my big strong wolf." Seto said and Joey still felt him ruffle his hair. He wasn't sure how long he kept doing that but enjoyed the feeling for a while, before he slowly set up and cuddled against Seto. His stomach was feeling even more strange and he knew that he might throw up if he ate or drank any more but he still was hungry, too. It really was a strange feeling. After a while he really got sick and all the water came back up and ended in the bucket. Seto held him a little while, he threw up and felt even more embarrassed but was just done and mumbled again. "I'm hungry."

"You just threw up." Seto stated surprised.

"Gees, thanks for stating the obvious." Joey mumbled. "And guess what, now my tummy is empty again." He hadn't been allowed to eat for 6 hours before he got there and even though it was early in the morning and he only had to skip breakfast, he still was starving now. He had never felt this hungry before.

"You're a strange little creature, my wolf." Seto said and Joey felt his lips on his neck and cuddled closer for a moment, before he lay down again sleepily.

"How is he doing?" Joey heard someone asking after another while. "Is he still sleeping?"

"He sat down a moment ago and was a bit sick." Joey heard Seto say.

"I'm fine. I wanna go home." Joey said, eager to get away from the dentist that probably was lurking somewhere to torture him some more.

"You still have a needle in you." Seto pointed out the obvious once more.

"Then get it out." Joey said. "Problem solved."

"You might still need it." The stranger said and Joey noticed that it must be the nice anaesthetic guy that had let him sleep through the torture.

"I wanna go home." Joey mumbled.

"Not until you can stand and walk." The guy said.

He didn't need to say that twice. Joey sat up and was on his feet in the next second. He hardly felt his feet but he wanted to get out, no matter how much his body was still moving back and forth. "He felt Seto's hands on one arm and the hands of the antistatic guy on the other arm to steady him, just before he fell back. "You see, I´m standing. Now let me out of here."

Joey saw him looking to Seto and hoped his dragon would be on his side. "Fine." Joey heard him saying and smiled, feeling once more that the top left side of his lip felt more than just strange. It felt strangely numb. He saw a bit of a white cotton roll pressed where the needle went into his hand and heard the other saying: "Press that down for about 5 minutes."

"Fine, just let me out of here." Joey mumbled again.

Joey felt Seto walking with him to the front and then making another appointment. "No, I'm done." Joey complained.

"I´ll explain later, my love, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen." Seto said, trying to comfort the blond, who walked like he had a few drinks too many. "Let's go home now."

Joey saw that he got two drugs from the girl sitting there but was glad when Seto finally led him outside of the building. Seto walked with Joey to the limousine that was waiting for them and Joey cuddled against him, mumbling once that he was sick on the way back but a few times that he was hungry.

Once he was back home, Seto guided him to their big bed and Joey fell on it and slept in peace. His worries gone for now and he still felt fuzzy. By the time he woke up again with a growl in his stomach, he heard the voice of his little Seth. "Is he really fine?"

"I'm starving." Joey mumbled.

"I´ll get you food, daddy." Joe-Joe said.

"Wait Joe-Joe, you're too small. I´ll help you." Jaden said.

"Can he eat already?" came Seth's worried voice, once his siblings had left the room.

"The doctor said he could and he was hungry for a while now. I just hope he won't get sick again." Joey heard Seto explaining and sat up.

"I'm great." He said. "Don't worry, kiddo." Joey smiled at his little son and was disgusted, once he saw what the other kids brought him up. "Man, I need more than a bit of soup."

"Go easy at the start. You'll get more if that stays down." Seto said with a smile.

"You'll get me more, won't you?" Joey asked Seth but already started to eat the soup, too hungry to wait for more.

"No." Seth said. "Paps is right."

Joey stared at the child, he had never called Seto paps before. Josephine and Jaden did already adore him, just as much as they adored him, especially Joe-Joe loved him for all the nice presents she got from him and cuddled against him again, as soon as she was back from getting the soup.

"Since when do you two agree on something?" Joey asked but smiled at the boy. He was glad that Seth was warming up to Seto as well. So far he only adored Joey and was very protective about him.

"Since today, I guess." Seth said. "He is right and you need to take it slow now and I guess he knows better what's good for you than you do."

"Oh great." Joey mumbled, "Now my kid is babying me."

"Only till you're better, dad." Seth said.

"I'm great." Joey said loudly, followed by an "ahh." And moved his hand to his lip and looked at Seto. The numb feeling was fading and it felt a bit funny when he had said that last part. Like something was pulling on his lip, or rather right behind it.

"Yes about that." Seto said. "That's why you need to go back, he wants to look at the stitches. I don't know why you have them but I guess one tooth was a bit too bad. The infection in the nerve wasn't treated for too long."

"Stitches?" Jaden asked with a laugh. "Is daddy a shirt that needed to be fixed?"

"Very funny." Joey said. "Don't tell me he needs to get the stitches out again, and what the hell did he cut me open for anyway?"

"Of course he'll need to take them out." Seth said. "I assume they'll stay for a week at least though."

"We´ll ask him tomorrow." Seto said.

"Only if I go." Joey mumbled.

"Don't tell me you really are scared, daddy?" Jaden asked shocked. No matter what his paps had said, he hadn't believed it possible that his dad could be scared of anything.

"Everyone is scared of something." Seto said. "I told you that, but Joey still was as brave as a wolf and I know he'll be just as brave tomorrow and when the stitches are removed."

"Sure I'll go." Joey mumbled, now that he was forced to go. "But you're in heaps of trouble, dragon." He was sure that Seto only told them to force him to go to the dentist. He could never bare to look this afraid in front of his little Jaden.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"You know why." Joey said. He was sure that Seto could guess why he was upset at him. He had already talked about this with the kids and he now used their knowledge to force Joey to go to the dentist.

Seto smiled at him and said: "And I know you'll forgive me. You still owe me a treat, remember?"

"I had a better one in mind." Joey said and eyed the kids for a moment. He would have to be a bit cryptic now but hoped that Seto would still get what he meant. "I don't think I'm up to the task of playing Eragon."

Seto stared at his wolf, while Jaden and Joe-Joe looked confused and even Seth seemed to ponder about the meaning. "Do you mean a treat that you're too sleepy to fight, or is this the heaps of trouble I'm in?" Seto asked, still unsure if that meant what he hoped or that he wasn't going to get anything for at least one night? Which would be bearable. Since they have three kids in the house, they hardly have some grown up play time with each other anyway.

"Don't know yet." Joey said. "That depends on what kind of food I get. I'm starving."

"You get whatever you want and as much as you want." Seto promised. "As long as you forgive me."

Joey gave him another kiss and then mumbled "Then I treat you, I guess."

"What treat are you talking about?" Jaden asked curious.

"I don't know brother but I have a feeling that you don't want to know." Seth said, hoping that he had misunderstood his new parents. He wasn't sure what that was about but he had a feeling that it had something to do with sex. And he sure as hell didn't want to know about them doing that.

* * *

Joey couldn't believe it when he looked into the mirror. He looked like someone had been capable of giving him a black eye. "Stupid dentist." He mumbled while Seto walked up behind him.

"Are you alright? That looks painful." He said after one look at his swollen cheek and the slightly blue line under his eye.

"It's hell." Joey mumbled. "Do you have any idea what people will think when they see me? They'll think I got beaten up, that's what they'll think."

"Is that the only problem?" Seto asked astonished. How could this man be afraid of pain at the dentist, when he clearly didn't care about the pain that he must have from the infection he clearly had gotten? Seto just hoped that it wouldn't get any worse. The swelling had started the previous morning. Two days after the appointment, where Joey had gotten those stitches. The morning the dentist had checked on him, he was fine and now he hadn't gotten anything against an infection. "I'm going to bring you to the dentist to have a look at you."

"Nah." Joey said. "I bet it's not as bad, I mean I'm absolutely fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"Have you looked into the mirror?" Seto asked. "It was only slightly swollen yesterday and now you're eye is getting discoloured. You need to be checked out."

"Overprotective fool." Joey mumbled. He knew that Seto had a point but he really didn't want to go. It was Saturday and Joey knew that Seto would probably not be able to bring him to the same dentist and now that Joey knew that he could sleep through the worst, he really didn't want to go to some other dentist. "I'm fine." He said again.

"Joey, you look terrible." Seto said again.

"How charming of you." Joey said and smiled at Seto, trying to persue him to leave him alone with his problem, but like every time he smiled, he felt the pulling of the stitches and stopped. It sort of hurt when he did that and he made a face. "Okay, I'm not going to another dentist. I'll survive the weekend without."

"Do I need to say to Jaden that you're afraid?" Seto asked.

"I'm not afraid." Joey said. "I'm lazy. I don't even feel a thing, so why should I go? It isn't nearly as bad as it looks, so chill out."

"How about we make a deal?" Seto offered. "I get my private doctor to have a look at it here? He can at least prescribe you some drugs against the infection."

"Fine." Joey mumbled upset but let Seto have that much, it might meant hat he didn't need to go to a dentist right after the weekend.

Less then an hour later a doctor was there and said, just like Joey thought he would, that it was normal to have a bit of an infection after such a treatment but got some drugs prescribed to help with the infection.

Joey was more than happy that Seto got them for him and he could start using them right away, hoping that the infection was gone by Monday. During the weekend, Joey noticed that Seto was really protective and wouldn't leave his side for a second. It was sort of annoying but at least he didn't baby him otherwise and Joey could play a bit with the kids in the garden.

He was even more happy when by Monday morning most of the swelling was gone. He felt much better now that he didn't looked like someone had beaten him up.

The only thing that was still troubling him greatly, was that the annoying stitches were pulling whenever he smiled, talked or laughed and he had a really strange feeling there. Even when he kissed Seto, he could feel it and it was annoyingly distracting. He wished dearly that it would just be over with and the strange feeling gone for good.

On Friday Seto went back to the dentist with Joey, who was feeling a bit less afraid, now that he knew that the worst was over. He couldn't find a single hole in his teeth and the infection was gone completely. The only thing that needed to be done was getting rid of those annoying stitches and after being in a gang in his teens, he knew that removing those was nothing much.

But still, the second he entered the building, he could smell the same things he had on the day it had hurt so bad. And once he was out of the waiting room and sitting in that stupid chair, his heart started to race. He felt stupid that his body reacted that way to the familiar surroundings, even though he knew nothing bad was going to happen. Joey knew that the dentist wouldn't need to drill or anything but still the second the dentist walked in, Joey had to fight tears again and while the stupid annoying dentist was looking inside of his mouth, Joey already had to focus on his breathing. He didn't want to look all scared, while he knew that it was ridiculous himself. The dentist put some spray on the stitches, to slightly numb the area not as fully as with an injection but enough for Joey to feel the change soon. Once that was done, he cleaned it off again and removed the stitches very carefully. Joey hardly felt the pulling and was glad that the dentist had numbed it, even though he knew that it was nothing much anyway. Joey was also very happy that the dentist was a fast worker and within less than two minutes he was done and he told Joey to come back in three months, to make sure that everything had healed well and the bone was reconstructed, because the dentist had needed to cut into the bones of his upper jaw, to work on the nerve there. But at least he could leave. He was in such a hurry to get out of there, once the dentist was done explaining that, that he didn't even notice that his mobile phone had fallen out of his pocket and was still lying on the chair. Seto picked it up for him and was grinning. "Are you in a hurry, my love?"

Joey just gave him an angry look and said: "Just shut it or you're not getting any, never mind another treat."

"I won't even dream of getting that again." Seto said with a loving smile, "No matter how much I enjoyed being on top, I bet you won't let it happen again soon."

"Probably at around the time where pigs fly, especially with such talk about me being in a hurry to get out of here." Joey said with a slight blush. He was still embarrassed by the fact that he was afraid of the dentist but it just couldn't be helped.

Seto might have been nice and supportive, while Joey was still terrified but now he was grinning and making jokes throughout the day. It was really annoying but to Joey's big pleasure that only lasted for two days. And on the third Seto was hardly eating and holding a hand on his right cheek more often than not. Joey watched that for another day, noticing how restless Seto was, even throughout the night and how many pain killers he started to take.

Joey waited till the next evening, during dinner where the kids would be present, until he said: "By the way Seto, when was your last visit at the dentist?" Joey will never forget the terrified look on Seto's face or Seth's amused tone, when he said: "And don't forget pap's, it isn't embarrassing to be afraid, as long as you're bravely facing your fears."

"I'm not scared." Seto said. "I simply don't need to go."

"Great." Joey said. "I bet then you won't mind that I got an appointment for a check up for you tomorrow?"

"No can do." Seto said with a superior tone. "I´ve got a business meeting."

"At five, I know." Joey said with a wicked grin on his face "But the dentist opens till eight for people that are working till later and I got one for you shortly before that, after all I know your schedule. So there is nothing stopping you from going."

Of course Joey would be there for him for the next few days but he sure as hell will also drop some comments right after, just like Seto had done. After Seto was feeling better again, he still owed him for helping him through this and he would never forget that, but it was just too much fun to mess with Seto to not use this, just like he did. They would always enjoy their fights, but they would also always love each other.

* * *

And thanks to everyone who's still reading this.


End file.
